


Drink the Sea

by Turtle_ier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk if they're flirting or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Melony was twenty when she first heard about Kabu. After that, it was almost like he disappeared. Trainers came to her gym, they battled, and they left. She didn't remember all their faces or names, but for some reason Kabu, the only one who had never set foot in Galar, let alone her gym, stuck out.
Relationships: Kabu/Melon | Melony
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Melony first heard about Kabu before he came to Galar, when Gordie watched his attempt at the Elite Four in Hoenn roughly fifteen years ago. She was in a hurry to get to the gym - twenty-one and with a kid and a full-time job wasn't easy - but she still had to pause when putting on her coat, watching him command his Blaziken against Sidney’s Cacturne with the kind of strength that not every trainer who got that far had. 

“Who’s this then?” She asked, lacing up her boots.

“He’s a trainer from Hoenn!”

“I can see that. What’s his name?” 

“Kabu.”

“Oh.” She took one last glance at Gordie, sitting too close to the T.V., and told him, “Let me know if he wins when I get home, m’kay? You can tell me and your dad about it at tea. Nana will be round in half an hour.”

Gordie rolled his eyes, and said, “Yes, mum. I know, mum.”

“I’ll see you later,” she said, pulling back his fringe and kissing his forehead, “and brush your hair. It’ll get tangled if you don't.” 

Gordie laughed. “Bye mum, see you later.”

Gordie didn't tell her about the match, but three days later, Kabu was all over the news in Hoenn, which somehow made it into her favourite newspaper. 

‘ _Hoenn champion-to-be washed out in the final round.’_

“Gordie, what are you doing?” she asked when she came downstairs and saw her son, honest to Arceus, _reading the news_. 

“Reading the news.”

“I can see that.”

“Then why did you ask, mum?”

“I haven't seen you willingly read since you were still in nappies.”

“ _Mum._ ” 

Melony came and looked over his shoulder, and she stopped at the sight of Kabu looking straight back, his face stern but soft with some baby fat on his cheeks. His hair was a stark black compared to the background, and his bright red shirt contrasted with his skin in a way Melony only wished hers did. The article looked more like an interview, with bolded questions and likely edited answers, since they seemed far too long for the stoic boy (or man, he was seventeen, after all) to have said. 

_**What are your plans after your defeat?** _

_‘I’m going to train more. There’s nothing else for it, since failure was never really an option, I just have to keep going and improve myself further. I might catch a few new Pokémon - probably more fire types - and find one to fill the last two slots in my team.’_

_**Will you stay in Hoenn?** _

_‘Perhaps. A gym leader abroad offered to pay for me to come to their region. I can't reveal anything, but it’s still something to consider.’_

_**Do you think you’ll use the time to develop personally? You must have a lot going on, being so young.** _

_‘I don't intend to. If my Pokémon improve, and my battling improve, then I will inevitably improve too. When they level up, I level up as their trainer. I’m not going to give up on everything so easily.’_

“Mum.”

“Gordie, I’m reading.”

“Can you turn the page?”

“In a minute, sweetheart.” 

_**Many of your fans are asking a similar question, as is my editor, so I have to ask - what do you look for in a romantic partner?** _

_‘I don't know. I’m not as great at making decisions about people compared to Pokémon. If I have to say something, I suppose it would be someone who knows what they want. It saves me some effort.’_

Melony could do that. She could do a lot of things, if she really put her mind toward it. 

She was twenty when she first heard about Kabu. After that, it was almost like he disappeared. Trainers came to her gym, they battled, and they left. She didn't remember all their faces or names, but for some reason Kabu, the only one who had never set foot in Galar, let alone her gym, stuck out.

Gordie and Ellie had been in bed for an hour when Melony slipped out and headed for the local (human) gym. Her mum was there for the evening, catching up on Chespin and Bunnelby in her absence, and was inevitably going to fall asleep halfway through with her Swinub on her knee. Melony couldn't be more thankful. 

“Mags,” She said, approaching the only other woman in the changing room. She dumped her bag on the bench and sat down, carrying a weight that normally didn't follow her.

“What's up, Mel? You look rough.”

“Mags, it’s a long story. You brought your cozzie, yeah?”

“What do you think I am, a grass trainer? Do you forget who gave you your Lapras?” 

Melony couldn't help but smirk, and removed her shirt and trousers, already wearing her swimming costume underneath. “I know _you_ remember yours. Force of habit.” 

Mags swept her mass of brown-grey hair behind her and started to tie it up, not caring to move the few curls that fell into her face. “Kids,” she said, “Has he still not taken to water?”

“No. He wants a shuckle for his Birthday.”

“That’s soon, right?”

“About a month. He’s been going on about it since before the Yule holiday.” 

“You going to get him one?”

“Of course. Even if I like ice, I love him too much to force a Snom into his arms instead of the one that paints each inch of his room.” 

Mags shook her head and grabbed her towel. 

“You should give him an Amaura. Best of both.”

Melony sighed, “I wouldn't give him that.”

“Why not?”

“Because _I’d keep it!”_

They laughed, tossing their towels onto the bench that ran along the side of the room and walking to the shallow end of the pool. There wasn't a lifeguard on duty, and while it wasn't a good thing necessarily, they both relished the total privacy they had inadvertently been granted. In the water, it felt easier to be herself, like she was lifted off the responsibilities set upon her by herself and her role as not only a gym leader but as a mother too. Sometimes she regretted having children so young, but she loved them regardless, wholeheartedly, and unconditionally. 

“I've been thinking,” Mags announced, “about that guy who runs the ice cream stand in town.”

“Are you into him?”

“No, but you should be.”

“Ha!”

She put a hand to her chest and laughed, loud and unashamed of her reaction to Mags’ idea, and her laughter made Mags crack up too, the two of them imagining Melony going out with the only catch in town - the guy who sold ice cream in the dead of winter, when it got dark at 3pm. Mags lay back in the pool, resting her head on the side as Melony finally calmed down. It was near silent, only the distant sound of the pump in the room, and the air smelt like chlorine.

“What made you think that?” 

“Think what?”

“About the ice-cream guy.”

“Well, he’s almost as cool as you.”

“‘Ice pun.”

“Thanks.”

Mags sighed, “Seriously, Mel. I get that Paul seemed like the one, and that it fell through, and it is really shite, but your kids would benefit from a dad, or hell, even a mum. Ellie is still toddling, right? How old is Sandy?”

“She’s toddling, yeah. Sandy is about twelve months, now. Can't toddle yet, which is a blessing and a curse.” 

“But you're back to work.”

“I am.” 

“They work you too hard.”

“I wouldn't give it up for the world. My kids and the gym are everything.” 

Mags looked at her with a smile, “I know it is, Mel. I didn't give up as leader for nothing, you know! A woman like me needs time off, and I’m sure yours will come with time too, when you feel a bit more up for it. Now,” Mags sprung to attention, standing up so that they were almost face to face, “tell me why you looked so blue earlier. It was like a Sizzlipede made its nest in your lingerie or something.”

She felt silly now, thinking back to what she made the meeting for now. It wasn't like she _knew_ him, or anything, just thought back to him… again. 

“I, well-”

Mags face turned teasing.

“It’s that lad again, yeah? The attractive Hoenn one?”

Melony chuckled, feeling foolish. 

She sighed. “What was it this time? Did you dream of him again, and was it in the bath or the bedroom? Did you meet him on the train? How many glasses of dream-wine did you have before you went up to him?”

“I wrote to him.”

Mags blinked.

“What?”

“I offered to endorse him. I sent it to his P.O. box. I don't know if he still uses it, but-”

“Mel.”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve finally screwed your brain on, because that’s the best idea I’ve heard from you in years.” 

“ _Dear Kabu Maruyake,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well._

_My name is Melony Mariner, I’m the seventh gym leader in the Galar league circuit, and with the approach of the new season, I would be interested in endorsing you to be a trainer in our roster._

_As I’m sure you are aware, my type speciality is ice, and I am also aware that yours is fire. While this may seem unusual, it would be enlightening to choose someone who I usually would not, since typically it would be a selection of trainers from the town where my gym is located, which happens to be filled with ice-type Pokémon._

_What would also be interesting is having an outsider of Galar in our collection of trainers. Usually a foreign trainer would come from Kalos, and nowadays we get four or five of those per season. It would be beneficial to you, since you can at the very least explore somewhere new and have another chance at a Pokémon league, and beneficial to me to endorse someone of international interest._

_The Chairman is aware of my decision to contact you, and we eagerly await your response._

_Thank you,_

_Melony Mariner.”_

“ _Dear Melony Mariner,_

_Thank you for your letter. I would be delighted to accept your endorsement._

_Please, tell me everything I may need to know.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu comes to Galar

During March the next year, a young man with dark hair and a stern expression got off a plane in Wyndon with only a small bag and four Pokéballs attached to his belt. He had a long coat with a maroon shirt underneath, and a pair of comfortable looking trainers on his feet. As soon as he scanned the airport, Melony locked eyes and waved, her sign with his name on held tight in one hand. Even if he hadn't seen the sign, he surely would have seen her winter hat and boots, and then if that had eluded him too, there were a few people trying to take a discrete photo of her, who she pretended to ignore.

With apprehensiveness, or perhaps even shyness, he waved back. Melony held out a hand as he got closer. 

“You must be Kabu, right?” 

Kabu smiled slightly, shaking her hand as he replied, “Yes. And you must be Miss Melony.” 

She grinned, “Please, just Melony is fine.” She beckoned to the door and asked, “shall we?”

He wasn't as quiet as she was expecting, nor as tall. 

She was a larger woman, and willing to admit it, but seeing him buried in his own coat like that made her worried that he’d fall over at the slightest nudge. He didn't seem all that comfortable at sharing a flying taxi either, with their thighs pressed together and his bag on the floor, but he didn't mention his unease and so she didn't point it out. He was warmer than she had expected too, with the area where their thighs met feeling warmer than the rest of her body. She wondered if he was always so warm. 

At first, however, it was silent in the cab as they looked out the window at the faint lights of Wyndon, with the buildings recognisable even in total darkness. She wished, not for the first time, that the Chairman had been able to get him an earlier flight, even if it was just for her own sake. Kabu looked tired enough to drop at any moment. 

“Do you know anywhere with unique fire types?” He asked her after a minute of silence.

“I’m not really the right person to ask,” she said, surprised by the question, “But off the top of my head, the wild area is always a good bet, if you're willing to explore it, and Route six has a few interesting types. Oh, and Route three has one.”

“Just one?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

She nodded, “Just one. That is, that I know of. Why? Are you planning on expanding your team?” 

“I am.” 

“Any in mind?” 

Kabu smiled slightly, “A few. I wasn't able to bring Pokémon from other places here.”

Melony sighed, turning to gaze out of the front of the taxi with a fanciful look in her eyes. “What I wouldn't give for a Dewgong. I can't imagine how it feels having to rebuild your team from scratch.”

Kabu coughed, and Melony eyed him.

“I, uh.”

“You can't use them in battle against anyone, you know.”

“Of course.”

“And they're blacklisted at the Pokémon day-cares, so you can't breed them.”

“No, I wasn't planning to-”

“And, if anyone were to see them, you would get banned from partaking in the gym challenge.”

“I’m not going to do any of that, Miss Melony.”

“Drop the ‘Miss’. And then why did you take them?”

Kabu looked distant, all of a sudden, looking out of the window at the dark light-speckled floor below. They were outside of Wyndon now, but Route 10 wasn't as frosty as it was sometimes was, and the streetlamps were actually visible. He didn't answer for a few minutes.

“I had no one to leave them with.” 

Melony’s face softened. “No family?” 

“No.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It… it can't be helped.”

“I suppose not.” 

She wished she hadn't offered to answer his questions now, but it couldn't be changed, and now she just had to do what she was really, really good at. Distracting people. 

“Do you drink tea?” 

Kabu looked at her, his eyebrows raised. She ignored the redness in his eyes that were not there before he had turned away. 

“Yes.”

“What kind?”

“Green.”

She hummed, looking to the roof of the cab. “I don't know if I have that at my house,” she said.

“Oh, you don't have to worry-”

“That being said, I don't think I have anything to eat tomorrow, either. I know this is very abrupt,” She said, as if she hadn't schemed this, “but is it alright if we pop to the shops before we head to mine?” 

Kabu swallowed, still nervous at the idea of sharing Melony’s personal space. The Chairman had been more than happy to bring Kabu over with their money, but not for providing accommodation for the night before the registration ceremony, which just felt unfair on poor Kabu. Melony, not taking no for an answer, offered him her spare room. 

“I’ll be happy to.” 

“Brilliant.” She smiled at him then, a much warmer one compared to her usual ones on the pitch. 

“Mum?” Melony called into the living room, “I’m back.” 

“Oh!” Her mum struggled to get off the couch, moving her Swinub from her lap to a pillow beside her, “Are you now? I’d best be off then; Maureen will be wanting to watch the curling before it gets too late.”

Melony dumped the two bags of shopping on the table in the middle of the room, then attempted (and failed) to stop one of them from falling over and spilling out, and went into the other room to take off her coat. Kabu lingered in the kitchen, taking in the black countertops and under cupboard lighting, and he looked at the two-door fridge/freezer which was smothered in photographs and children’s drawings. The kitchen island had a sink full of cold water, but the plates were put neatly in a dish rack on the draining board, and a large bowl of fruit sat near it. He could hear Mrs. Mariner in the living room, talking to Melony in a way that his own mother used to, and resisted the sudden urge to walk straight back out into the freezing night. 

“You’ll be alright getting home, yeah? I can lend you Darmanitan if you're worried about ice.” 

“Don't be daft, I've got Swinub, and I’m not as frail as you always assume, I am! Did the Hoenn lad settle into his hotel room okay?”

Kabu perked up, looking towards the ajar door to the living room. He realised that she had told him to stay in the kitchen for a different reason than it just being the warmest room in the house. 

“Yes, mum. He was fine.”

“And as handsome as he was in the papers?”

“Let’s not focus on that now-”

“Yes, well, alright. But phone me tomorrow before you head off!”

“Will do.”

“And tell me about him, I don't want to hear the gossip last.”

“Okay, mum.”

And then the front door opened and closed, followed by a rush of cold air into the house, and silence came back to haunt them both like a history they’d hope to never see again. Kabu looked at the door to the living room and only moved when Melony breezed through it, straightening up and making it seem like he hadn't been just standing there. She gave him a tired smile, took off her hat, and went to put on the kettle. 

“Would you like a drink?” She asked, pulling down a jar of black tea from the windowsill. 

“Yes, please.” he added the ‘please’ as an afterthought, too busy looking at her large bun of platinum blonde hair. A few strands had fallen out of it with the tussle of travel, and they ran down her back in a long stream of silver, meeting her lower back as if they’d always belonged there.

“What would you like?” 

“Green tea, please.” 

She pulled a pair of mugs out of the cupboard, both with gaudy writing on the sides, and she put a bag of each tea into them. Without turning around from her craft, she said, “You can take off your coat, if you would like.”

Feeling like he’d somehow overstepped, Kabu complied. 

“Do you take sugar?”

“No, thank you.”

He could see her smile. 

“You have better manners than my kids do.”

“How old…?”

“Gordie is five, Ellie is two, and Sandy has just turned one.”

He didn't say anything for a moment, but Melony picked up on his next question anyway.

“I’m twenty-one.”

“Oh.”

“Am I older or younger than you thought?”

“I don't know. When I researched Galar, all I could find out about Circhester gym was Margery’s time there and that you were going to be next.” 

She felt slightly flattered, and her smirk told him so. He flushed.

“Have you been trying to read a lot about me then?” 

“I-”

“Here. You look frozen to the bone.” 

She handed him one of the mugs of tea, the one with ‘My favourite child bought me this’ written on the side, and guided Kabu into the living room by going in there and leaving him no other option. He followed diligently, and sat in the armchair instead of on the couch next to her. She reached for the T.V. remote, switched it off, and dived into conversation.

“You haven't told me much about yourself, Kabu.” 

He shifted in his seat, and said, “No, I suppose not.” 

“Will you tell me why you accepted my endorsement?” 

“I know a once in a lifetime opportunity when I see one. It would have been foolish to turn it down.”

Melony smiled, pleased with his answer. 

“But I remember hearing, oh, maybe a year ago now, that you had another lined up?”

Kabu looked to the window, which had the curtains drawn, almost like he wanted to escape through it. 

“I did.”

“Can I ask what made you decline their offer?”

“It was… too close to home.”

“Distance?”

“Family.”

“Ah.”

She recalled what he had said earlier about his family, and wisely decided to keep quiet about further questions like that. Instead, she took a long sip of her tea, just in time for him to ask a question of his own.

“Why did you tell your mother that I was staying at a hotel?” 

Melony snorted, almost choking on her drink, and then laughed loudly. She could see that Kabu had cracked a smile too, his grey eyes disappearing underneath his cheeks and a pink flush washing over him. She had to put her mug down in fear of spilling it, and then rested her hand on her stomach, finally calming down.

“Oh, yes. _That._ ” 

“Yes,” he said, with a small smile.

“Well, it's a long story, actually.”

“Are you busy?”

“No, no I’m not. Are you eager to know?”

“Yes.”

Melony thought back to Mags’ comments at the pool, and the talk after she had decided to endorse him, and then the look her mum gave her when she said that Kabu wasn't being given a room the day before the ceremony. 

“Well, the Chairman is a tight fellow and didn't want to pay for two nights in a hotel, as I’m sure you know.”

“I am,” Kabu sipped his tea, “But is that it?” 

“I didn't want you to worry about not having a place to stay, and I assure you, my spare bedroom is better than any hotel room in Circhester. And as for my mother… she, and many people in this town, truth be told, assume that I’m on the hunt for a new man, you know?”

He looked confused. “A new man?”

“I have three kids, Kabu, someone must have put them there.”

His blush tinted darker, and she didn't hide her smile. 

“Why me?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do they assume that I… that I’m who…” 

“You're young,” she stated, matter of fact, “and like it or not, you're handsome too. As soon as I mentioned that I was endorsing someone from abroad, and someone who was male and only a few years younger than me, people started talking.” 

Kabu looked embarrassed. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and then said something else. 

“You didn't have to offer your own house to me, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn't make me uncomfortable,” she hurried to say, “I just wanted to make sure you settled in okay. It must be difficult, since this is your first time so far abroad.”

“I’ve been to Kanto.”

He sounded like he was trying to defend himself, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Recently?”

Kabu said nothing. 

“And besides, aren’t Hoenn and Kanto neighbours? All you need to do is hop on a boat, from what I recall. Hardly a great distance from home.”

“... I suppose.” 

With a huff of breath that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, Melony stood and beckoned for him to do the same. “You must be exhausted,” she said, sympathetically, “I’ll show you the spare room and get you a towel for the morning sorted out. We’ll be leaving early tomorrow for Motostoke, okay?” 

“Alright.” 

She led him upstairs, taking a left turn at the top and walking past a closed door and an open one which led to a bathroom. When he walked past the latter, he couldn't help but notice the colourful foam letters stuck to the tiling of the tub, or the standard mint toothpaste next to a tube of strawberry toothpaste with a Pikachu printed on it. Kabu turned back to her, watching as she opened the door at the end of the hall and went inside. For lack of anything else to do, he followed. 

The room was painted a pale purple, with a white ceiling and a blue-tiled fireplace on the near wall. It had a bay window with room for books beneath it, and the bed on the far wall was freshly lain with white sheets and a dark purple blanket. The bedside light was on, and with the heavy curtains and large rug on the dark oak floor, the room looked like an incredibly comfortable place to sleep. 

“It’s nothing fancy,” Melony breezed into the room and put his bag on the bookshelf by the window, “But I hope it will be okay. Worst comes to worst, it’ll only be for one night.”

Kabu opened his mouth and closed it again. He honestly didn't really know what to say.

“It’s fine,” he settled on, not wanting to mention the multiple years of sleeping on a camp beds, in cheap hotels or even just on the floor.

“Thank you.”

She found herself smiling, which she seemed to do a lot more around him than she realised. “You're very welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think of Motostoke?”

Kabu unabashedly gazed up at the high-rise buildings and working machinery, his mouth open slightly as he watched Pidove nest in the eaves of the Pokémon Centre and monochrome Zigzagoon duck behind bins and into alleyways. A canal ran through the city too, into an underground power plant which turned the water into steam to make electricity. He nor Melony had any idea how it worked, but it just _did._

“It’s… different.”

“Are there no industrial cities in Hoenn?”

“Not like this. Lilycove or Slateport, maybe, but not like this.”

They had arrived that morning before daylight, when the streets were eerily silent and people hadn't begun to emerge from their houses. A heavy fog lingered throughout the city, obscuring details and muting sounds. The machinery, an ever-present part of Motostoke, sounded like a monster made of steel in the distance, gradually getting closer. Kabu had been in awe then, but in daylight, the city’s charm took its full effect.

The ceremony had ended an hour ago, and while the Rotom cameras had never focused too intently on Kabu (who looked like a Sawsbuck in the headlights, marvelling at the stadium), the commentators had talked about him at length, mentioning Melony’s intent at hiring him frequently, and expressing interest in his past as well as his future in the competition. When she had managed to find him in the post-ceremony hang out in the lobby of the gym, he had asked what they mentioned in the commentator’s booth. 

“They’re very interested in you.” _And I_ , she didn't add, “They want to know more about you.”

He didn't smile, and if anything, looked a little worried. She couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had this kind of attention before, as she knew that while Hoenn broadcasted their Elite Four and champion matches, they didn't do the same with Gym battles, and so the public had less investment in their challengers. Galar had revolutionised the Gym battle scene, with televised broadcasts of every match, radio interviews of the participants, and occasionally (as was the case with her Lapras) a plush released in Poke Doll magazine. Celebrity culture was at its peak throughout the battle season, and if Kabu wasn't careful, he might be swept under. He was already stumbling his way through his first Galarian interview, answering questions briefly, and talking around the ones he was uncomfortable with. He’d actually donned his trainer’s uniform, which consisted of a tight-fitting red shirt, a pair of black shorts and knee-high socks. He also wore his newly acquired Dynamax band, which clashed with the rest of his dark uniform. 

She took some pity on him, and sensing his discomfort with the post-ceremony interviews, and so said, “Let’s get lunch.” 

He blinked, and she really had to resist the temptation to lean down and kiss him, because she didn't really know if he realised how long his eyelashes were, or how soft his hair looked, or even if he knew how soft his face looked since he hadn't worked off the baby fat yet. 

“Lunch?”

“Yes, lunch. I know a wonderful place that specialises in Alolan cuisine. Have you tried mango sticky rice?” 

“No?”

“Oh, you’ll like it. Let me just go say cheerio to the Champ and we’ll be off.”

“Will the other people you have endorsed be joining us?”

The distance between her swearing then and holding her tongue couldn't be measured because it was too small. Of _course_ he wasn't stupid enough to just follow along with her, he had to question if it was just going to be them without the other four trainers she had endorsed. Grimacing, she had to tell him the truth.

“I was imagining just the two of us.”

His facial expression didn't change, still looking a little bewildered by the chaos of the room, but his eyes shifted in a way that she could only interpret as either understanding or worry. She hoped, perhaps desperately, that it was the former. 

“Right,” he said, “just us.” 

When they arrived at the restaurant Melony mentioned, Kabu’s first instinct wasn't to take his ever-present coat off, but instead was to marvel at the decor. 

The whole restaurant had a dark grey slate-tiled floor, interspersed with tiles made of a thick blue glass, which complemented the selection of large potted plants that were around every table. The walls were a light brown shade, and every other section had a floor to ceiling windows which lead to a balcony. The strangest thing of all where the fact that the other customers were like them - casually dressed, young adults who were drinking sodas rather than alcohol. Their niche clothing styles and fashion choices contrasted with the decor in a way Kabu couldn't have expected, since he came from abroad and all, and he basked in the uniqueness of it all as the server came to them at the door. 

“Hi there. Table for two?” the server asked.

“Please.”

The server led them through the restaurant, past more tables of young people in the latest fashion, all who successfully managed to make Kabu feel smaller than he was. They looked out of place in their training gear, but Melony seemed to take it in stride, only having eyes for the table at the other end of the restaurant. 

Kabu, even after speaking with Melony over both letters and the phone, still didn't know what to think of her. She was not only beautiful but self-assured, easy going but stern with important matters, and willing to not only put up with him but his questions too. In every walk of life that he had seen her in, from interacting with her three children that morning to getting them both through the ceremony, she looked like she knew what she was doing, and even interacting with the server to tackle her seafood allergy was a short, simple process. Her generosity in housing and feeding him had not gone unnoticed either, as he realised that morning that she had given him her own bedroom while she took the couch. He didn't mention it more than once, after the look she had given him at breakfast, but was thankful in ways words couldn't aid him in explaining. 

And looking at her now, with her hair and face and coat and smile, he wondered if she knew what effect it had on him. 

“Are you alright?” She asked out of the blue.

“Yes. Good.” 

Melony didn't seem too pleased with the answer, probably expecting it to be a lie, but thankfully still dropped it. He wasn't too good with dodging around his emotions like this, and open-ended questions about them usually lead to the truth, so it was better to deflect them early. 

He focused on the Menu instead, attempting to read ‘Malasada’ twice before giving up and admiring the sticky tofu satay and the Kalua Slowpoke tails. It was weird, thinking about people eating the tail of a Pokémon, but it was a common dish in Hoenn too, and the tails did grow back, so he didn't think much of seeing it here aside from avoiding ordering it. What really caught his attention, however, was when Melony ordered a Blue Alolan. 

“And for you, sir?”

He glanced at the menu, and said the first thing he recognised. 

“Coconut water, please.”

“Sure thing.”

With the server gone, he looked at Melony again. She’d taken her hat off, and seemed keen for conversation.

“Can I ask,” he began, “what the drinking age is in Galar?”

Melony smiled, and Kabu couldn't help but smile along too, even though he knew he’d made a fool of himself. 

“It’s eighteen.”

“Ah.”

“You're just short, I’m afraid.” She seemed to catch herself, looking embarrassed. “Not that, you know, not because of the obvious.”

He rose an eyebrow, but she didn't continue. It appeared that she was someone that knew when to cut a conversation short when necessary - a trait he hadn't quite achieved, for better or worse. It was rare enough for him to ramble, but even rarer for him to know when to stop.

“Of course,” he said, choosing not to react, “do you usually drink cocktails?”

She scoffed, “I can hardly afford to drink, usually. If I do it’s a dry white.”

The answer didn't surprise him in the slightest.

“Why dry?”

“All the cheap stuff is dry.” 

“Ah.”

“I’d get a sweet white if I could, believe me. The other stuff is sometimes like drinking vinegar.”

Kabu found himself smiling at the conversation, even if it wasn't something he could relate to, because it was just so easy to listen to her talk when she was comfortable. Unlike his own conversations, there were no stutters or bumps in the road, but instead an easy flow of answers, questions, and observations from both of them. Melony was in good spirits, and her smile was contagious, so Kabu wasn't too fussed with what direction their talk was headed. 

“Have you tried alcohol before Kabu?” She asked when their drinks arrived. Kabu had been pleased to see his coconut water had arrived in an actual glass with ice rather than in the coconut shell like he had feared.

“Not really.” 

“Would you like to try some of mine?”

She held the drink forward by the neck of the glass, the rich blue contents of the Blue Alolan which looked both intriguing and sickening at once. He gently took the glass from her, grazing her hand with his own as he did, and took a sip from the straw.

“That,” he stated, “Is awful.”

“Oh, is it?” she couldn't help but laugh at, he assumed, his face. “Are you sure that you're just not used to alcohol?” 

“What is it supposed to taste like?”

“Pinap berries.”

“Then no, it's not because I’m not used to alcohol. It doesn't taste like that at _all._ ”

They both laughed, a bright sound that mingled nicely with the crowd in the restaurant, and made it easier for Kabu to settle into his seat a little more. He had to admit that he found Melony’s company relaxing, even if it had been awkward when he arrived the night before, but he had found that the early start had woken him up better than any lay in would have. 

But Melony looked distant for a moment, and then looked at him with an earnest face.

“I’m sorry about what Gordie said this morning.”

He looked up, surprised. He’d almost forgotten about it.

“It’s no worry.”

“No, I’m still sorry. I could tell it made you uncomfortable, but I just didn't know what to say! It’s all just an awful mess now.”

Kabu couldn't help but grimace slightly, recalling the events of that morning. 

He’d woken up and gotten dressed as normally as one could in a house that wasn't their own, and come down stairs to see Melony already dressed as well, cooking breakfast. Her two youngest, Ellie and Sandy if he remembered correctly, were smashing Nanab berries into each of their highchair’s table, while Gordie attempted to eat cereal without getting it all over himself. 

_This is Mr. Kabu,_ Melony had said, _He was just staying with us overnight, and I’m taking him to Motostoke today_. 

Ellie and Sandy had given a quiet _Hello_ , but Gordie looked at him as if his childhood hero stepped through the door. He didn't say anything at first, but then turned his attention away from Kabu and onto Melony.

 _Mum_ , he asked, _is this because for my birthday I asked for a new dad?_

“It really is no worry,” Kabu put a hand up, trying to ease her worry at least a little bit, “Children… they're complex.” 

She did seem a bit less strained at the edges, giving him a slight smile that warmed him further than the pleasant company had already. “That’s very true,” she stirred her drink with the straw, mixing the juices, liqueur and rum all together, “You say that like you know from experience.” 

Kabu took a sip of his own drink, but just as he went to respond, the server came to take their food orders and the conversation dropped. 

“Thank you,” Kabu settled on saying when the meal was over. 

They stood in an empty street near the Budew Drop Inn, with Kabu shivering in the stiff wind and Melony naturally unaffected by it, her coat and hat more than enough to protect her from the early March weather. In the streetlamps, everything took on a strange amber hue, masking the red brick that had followed them everywhere in the city so far, and combined with the light rain, it shone from the pavement. 

He wasn't exactly sure what exactly he was thanking her for in specific terms, be it taking him out for lunch, insisting on paying for their lunch, going with him to Motostoke, or even endorsing him all together. He just knew he was thankful for all of it, and really bad at showing it. 

“It’s quite alright,” she said, the cold wind making her cheeks red, “It was only lunch.”

“Still, the gesture. I will buy lunch next time.”

“With your gym winnings, I hope?”

He puffed his chest slightly, but he didn't recognise it at all. “Of course.” 

She looked at him then, an indescribable look on her face. 

“Kabu,” she said, “May I ask a personal question?”

Immediately his heckles rose, “of what kind?”

“Nothing to do with what we’ve talked about so far.”

Her answer was so simple, and her expression still unreadable, but nevertheless he looked at her with suspicion evident on his face. But she didn't change, and he felt his shoulders fall with recognition - she was just curious. 

“You may.”

She stepped forward then, into his space. He didn't move, his eyes going wide and falling to her rising hand. Cupping his jaw, she slid her hand around so that her thumb rested on his chin, and the rest of her fingers lifted his gaze further. She leaned in slightly, her gaze soft, taking an eternity to get where she wanted it most, and he felt his eyes fall closed. 

Almost a whisper, she asked, “Are you sure you came to Galar for the gym challenge?” 

His eyes snapped open.

“What?” 

Smirking, she took a step back, and he almost whined when her hand left his chin. 

“Was the gym challenge the only thing you came to Galar for?”

His reply was immediate. 

“No.”

“Then can I ask, what made you want to come?”

He struggled to answer the question simply, since it had ended up being a multitude of factors. “It’s an opportunity,” he settled on, “One that I would be a fool to miss.” 

Melony tilted her head, considering what he said. “To show your Pokémon training skills?”

“To do many things,” Kabu tried not to seem too eager, “Pokémon are just a few of them. There are opportunities for many more.” 

If he had to guess how she felt, he’d say pleased, but she still kept a strong mask of her emotions so that he couldn't really tell. He stood, watching the shift in her eyes when she eyed him up and down. He swallowed, the knot in his throat not going down but bobbing, as she met his eyes again. There was still a foot of space between them, so close that if either of them wanted to, they could touch. Melony didn't reach forward. 

“I trust you can find your way to the inn from here,” she said, pulling a strand of hair back from her face.

He nodded, not wanting to blink in case she disappeared.

“I’ve had a lovely time.”

“Yes. Me too.”

Melony broke eye contact first, watching her own hand as she rustled through her bag, before pulling out a small white card and a pen. She scrawled something across it, not taking her time at all, before handing it to him with a smile. He took it, trying not to focus on how their fingers touched, and then looked. It was a business card for the Circhester gym, with a number to the reception desk, the gym referee, and to the League’s public call centre. There was also what she wrote across it in blue ink, and before it clicked, she interrupted his thoughts.

“That’s my number,” she said, “the one directly to my mobile. Text me some time, okay? Keep me updated on what you're up to.”

Nodding eagerly, he responded, “Of course.” 

“Good bye, Kabu. Good luck with everything.” 

“T-thank you.”

Then, with a swish of her coat and a slight smile, she turned and walked away. He waited, star struck, until she eventually turned a corner at the far end of the street. He slid down the wall and into a crouch. 

He didn't know what to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 is in the works but chapter 4 & 5 are being withheld until I manage to do it, lol, so stick around!


	4. Chapter 4

“Ra.”

Kabu’s Torkoal sat with all her legs tucked beneath her, watching as her owner lie on the bed and dangle his legs over the edge, his hands pressed to his eyes.

“Yes. I know.” 

“Ra.”

“No, I’m not going to do anything.”

“Ra.”

The hotel had been kind enough to provide a small Pokémon bed in the room, after recognising him as a gym challenger, and his Torkoal seemed to be enjoying it very much. She also peered over the edge at him eagerly, almost like she was waiting to see what he was going to do next. It wasn't often that Kabu got like this in front of his Pokémon, and it was admittedly quite interesting to see what he was doing.

“ _Should_ I do something?”

“Ra,” Torkoal said. 

“She told me to call.”

Torkoal didn't say anything, resting her head on the edge of the bed. She was the only Pokémon he could keep out of the ball in the hotel, seeing as she was small and not constantly on fire. It paid to be the smallest on his team sometimes, especially since the bed was comfortable. 

He sat up and pulled the card from his pocket, holding it in his hand as he looked at the number again, even though he had already memorised it and registered it in his phone. His fingers hovered over the number pad, grazing them each in turn. Was it too cowardly to text instead? It was hardly a new thing, coming out when he was in his early teens and revolutionising keeping in contact with people, but somehow using it with Melony just seemed like it was… cheating, somehow. 

“Ra.”

Kabu looked at Torkoal, who’s head peeked over the top of the basket. He blinked at her. She looked straight back.

“Yeah,” he relented, “okay.” 

**(Unknown number):** Hello Miss Melony, this is Kabu.

He threw his phone onto the bed and then let his face follow it. Torkoal tucked her head against her side in sympathy. 

The phone buzzed.

**(0000 000000):** Hi Kabu! Also, I told you not to call me Miss. Just Melony is fine.

**(0000 000000 changed their picture to** **🍉** **)**

🍉: Would you rather be a cabbage or a sun?

Kabu squinted at the screen.

**(Unknown number)** : why?

🍉: It’s easier to know who’s who on my phone if everyone has a picture.

 **(Unknown number)** : ...a sun.

**(** **🍉** **set Unknown number’s picture to** **☀️** **)**

☀️: Have you arrived back in Circhester?

🍉: Not yet, unfortunately. I’m still in the cab. Have you checked into the hotel?

☀️: I have. They gave me a Pokémon bed but only my Torkoal fits in it. The rest of them are too big… or on fire. 

🍉: Aww, I wish I could see it, I bet your Torkoal looks so cute all wrapped up in its bed. When you come back to Circhester, I’d love for you to introduce me to your team. 

☀️: Will you show me your team too? Outside of battle, of course.

🍉: Definitely! Anyway, I’ll let you get settled in and think about your journey for tomorrow. Make sure you get a guide from the Poke Centre too, they're really useful for finding out about the locations of certain Pokémon, and definitely worth the money. 

Kabu didn't really know how to respond for a moment, but after a long hover over the number pad, he settled on a simple thanks that he hoped showed his great and genuine gratitude. 

☀️: Thank you. Really, thank you.

The next day, in the harsh sunlight of Route 3, Kabu spent roughly forty minutes trying to call back his Slugma, who had decided it would be a fantastic idea to slime up a lamp post and refuse to come down. Torkoal looked up at it, not doing anything, and Kabu was tempted to tell her to melt the lamp post down. He could just recall the Pokémon to its ball, but doing so might attract unwanted attention, considering the fact that Slugma wasn't native to Galar. 

“Get down, Slugma,” he told it, “I’m not coming up there to get you down.”

It squeaked, looked over the edge of the lamp, and then pulled its eye-stalks back. Kabu was just thankful that the Route was quiet. 

Then, Slugma squeaked again, peering over the other side of the lamp and into the tall grass. The grass spoke back.

“Eek-eek!” 

Immediately, Torkoal marched over and into the grass, eventually making a commotion when it realised the source of the noise. Seconds later, Kabu saw it too. 

A worm, smaller than his palm, was curled up in the grass. It was surrounded by egg shells and gazed up at him with eyes the size of his fingernails, but the most striking thing about it was its moustache.

“What,” he said, “are _you_?”

“Eek.” 

For something so small it sure made a lot of noise, he thought to himself, and realised exactly what he was looking at. 

An opportunity.

Desperate to catch it, he drew the only ultra-ball he owned from his bag, activated it so it was full sized, and threw without hesitation. The worm disappeared in a haze of red light, being drawn into the ball like a water Pokémon on a hook, and the ball shut with an echoing click. It shook only once before the button flashed to say the worm had been caught. 

Kabu walked forward, and Torkoal and Slugma drew closer too, looking at the container of their new partner. 

Drawing the ball towards him, Kabu fished his outdated Hoenn Pokedex out of his pocket and let it scan their capture, but he sighed when it displayed ‘????’ instead of the Pokémon’s name. He was able to gather that it weighed 100 grams, though, and was indeed a fire type, as he had hoped. What sparked his interest was its other typing, since he had never heard of a bug/fire type Pokémon before. 

“Well, aren’t you interesting,” he muttered, looking through the reinforced glass at the worm, who had coiled up again, “What do you think?”

Kabu held the ultra-ball down so that Torkoal could get a better look at the worm inside, and Slugma finally got down from the lamp post to look too, both of them squinting at the little creature inside. He stood, and with a casual throw into the path, the ultra-ball opened and the worm was out again.

It blinked, looking almost like it was scowling at him, before coming closer with blatant curiosity.

“Eek,” it said, “eek.”

He reached down to touch it, and no sooner as his finger made contact, the worm scuttled up his arm and looped around his wrist like a bracelet, its moustache latching onto the one he hadn't previously seen on its behind. Kabu stood, taking a closer look at its lack of markings on the outside, then he pried it away from his wrist to look at its stomach, and finally took note of its tiny teeth. Torkoal craned its neck to look, and Slugma grumbled at the lack of attention it was receiving. The worm, even with the open curiosity towards it, didn't appear to care at all. 

“You are called Worm,” Kabu decided, “until I know what you are.” 

“Eek.”

“Everyone else agree?” 

Slugma pulled one eye-stalk into its head and let it pop out, making a sucking noise.

Without any difference in tone to usual, Torkoal responded, “Ra.” 

“Then it’s settled. Welcome to the team, Worm.” 

“What a lovely Sizzlipede!”

The nurse behind the counter smiled at Worm, who was still wrapped around Kabu’s wrist and snoring gently. He had been hoping to get some training with it in before nightfall, but all through Route 3, Galar mine and Route 4 it had been catching up on its beauty sleep. His wrist had been nice and warm though, if nothing else. 

“Sizzlipede?”

“Yes, it’s not often you see someone with one, unless they’ve been very determined in finding one. I’ve heard there’s a better chance of finding an Axew in the wild than there is of one of those little guys.” 

Kabu wasn't familiar with the other Pokémon she mentioned, so he gently moved the conversation on.

“I’ve only just caught it. Can I ask, do you assess young Pokémon?”

“We do. Do you want me to give it an assessment for you? I can make sure it's all healthy, and take a look at your other Pokémon too, if you would like.” 

He considered it, then only handed over the Poke Ball for Torkoal, aware of the foreign Pokémon in his party. 

“She was the only one who needs attention,” he said, trying not to seem suspicious, unaware of how little the nurse cared.

“Of course,” the nurse said, and she took the two poke balls from him without question of the other three on his belt, “Why don’t you take a seat while I heal these two up? Jack sells tea, if you’d like some while you wait.”

She gestured to the man on the left, who was pouring a cup some kind of juice for a customer’s Pokémon. Kabu didn’t recognise the other Pokémon behind the counter, but gathered from how it communicated that it was a psychic type. He looked back to the nurse, thanked her, and went to the counter. He waited a moment before the other customer walked off, and only approached the counter when Jack and the strange Pokémon gave him a smile. 

“Hey,” the man said, “what can I get for you?”

“Just green tea, if you sell it.”

Jack looked surprised, but didn't question it. Kabu, however, did.

“You seem surprised,” he said. 

“I am, a little.” Jack looked pleased that Kabu continued the conversation, “It’s not often you get a gym challenger who isn't the chatty type. They usually ask all sorts of questions.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like ‘where can I get an Indeedee like yours?’” The Pokémon chirped when it heard its name and Kabu glanced at it, trying to commit it to memory, “or ‘How do I register at the gym?’ Lots of things like that. If you do want to ask anything, now would be a good time, seeing as business is slower than usual.” 

Kabu looked behind him. Other than himself, there was only one other person using the Pokémon Centre, who sat with a Cleffa and the drink they’d ordered for it from Jack. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to Kabu though, so he turned back, just in time for Jack to put the green tea on the counter.

“I’m not from Galar,” Kabu found himself saying, “And I've left a couple of Pokémon with my family back in Hoenn. I was wondering if there would be any chance of keeping them with me, even if they're not from here.”

Jack sighed, but said, “You can keep them here, but only as companion Pokémon. Unless you own a ‘heal-um-up’ machine, or whatever it’s called, you can't battle with them either, even in private matches, since Pokémon centres aren't supposed to accept them in.”

“But if I did, I could use them in private matches?” Kabu said as he leaned his hip on the side, letting his guard down as Jack picked up a coffee cup to clean.

“Yeah. No breeding them, though, or using them before you've finished your gym challenge, young man, or you’ll get banned. Just last year there was a poor girl who had a Rockruff. She didn't use it for battles, if anything it was more of a lap Pokémon, but she walked around with it by her side before the first gym and was disqualified.”

“Why is it so strict?” He couldn't help but ask, “I understand breeding, but surely a companion Pokémon outside of battles isn't so bad?”

“You want the simple reason?”

“Yes,” he said, “please.”

“Have you heard of Team Rocket? They were pretty famous twenty-two years ago for stealing Pokémon in Kanto, and they really liked strong Pokémon.”

“Right, I remember them.”

“Well, they took the stolen Pokémon and if the police didn't intervene, they sold them, often abroad. One of the destinations they sold them too was here in Galar. That’s how Caterpie got introduced, and let me tell you, it was awful for our Sizzlipede and Blipbug population. I’m surprised that the former are still around at all, considering they're gone from their old home in the Wild Area and hang out on Route 3 instead. People are scared that if Pokémon from other regions are used or shown off by gym challengers, since they're so popular anyway in the later matches, other people will want them too and will go through unethical means to get them.”

Kabu didn't say anything for a moment, looking at Jack for any sign of insincerity. He found none.

“Has that happened?” he asked instead, “It seems far-fetched.”

“This is the thing, no one believes me when I tell them this, but it’s already happened. After that guy, I think he was called Red, took down Team Rocket and swept the league, a girl popped up the following year with a Pikachu. This was before the rule was introduced. She ended up winning the whole thing without battling with it once, becoming champion with her Pikachu on her shoulder, and people wanted one too. And boom, there’s Pikachu eating all the Applin’s food.”

Kabu considered this, “But this doesn't happen after?”

“Not so much, no. Not many challengers become champion, and if they don't, they tend to just disappear. They do their own thing abroad, become professors after finishing school. A few even become gym leaders or members of elite fours abroad. Or even be like me, and-” 

“Excuse me, your Pokémon are healed.” 

Kabu looked over, and sure enough, the nurse was sliding his two Poke-balls over the counter and smiling in the way all the Pokémon Centre nurses seemed too. He felt bad about not asking her name, but knew all the ones he’d encountered on his previous journey were called ‘Joy’, and wondered if in Galar it was any different. 

“Thank you for the talk,” Kabu said as he grabbed his drink, “I’ll tell my family they need to keep my Pokémon for a little longer than expected.”

“It’s for the best,” Jack said, and his Indeedee chirped again, “but if you live in Galar afterwards, there’s nothing against keeping them with you. Just heed my advice.” 

He would. Kabu knew that being removed from this opportunity would set him back more than his loss at the elite four. He couldn't make a mistake like the ones in his past again.

☀️: I have a problem.

Kabu texted her that evening after finding somewhere that sold camping equipment. He set up on Route 5 in a quiet spot beside some water, taking care to shield his campfire (and Sizzlipede, who had chosen it as a new nest) from the wind before setting up a cooking pot to boil water. As he waited, the phone pinged.

🍉: Already? Uh oh. What’s up?

☀️: I don't think it’s wise to keep my foreign Pokémon on me, but I haven't set up a Pokémon Bank to keep them in.

🍉: That is a conundrum. If it makes you feel any better, Galar doesn't have access to the bank anyway. We have PC boxes, but again, all the Pokémon are scanned as they go through. 

☀️: I have their papers though, they’re here as companions only. Will people really question it if they see them?

🍉: Definitely. It’s a bad idea to let them out at all. 

Kabu sighed at his phone, letting one hand rest on Torkoal’s back as she snored away. Worm wiggled in the fire, squeaking like it had never felt anything better. Apparently, Worm was female too, but Kabu didn't really think of Worm as anything but what it was: a worm. 

🍉: I have an idea. 

☀️: What’s that? 

🍉: I know a fire guy. He’s really annoying but I trust him, and he has foreign Pokémon of his own that people know about. He owns a Fennekin and a Rapidash.

☀️: Rapidash? They’re native, aren't they?

🍉: he’s got a foreign one. His is pure fire, the locals all have psychic/fairy ones. 

Truth be told, that sounded perfect. He knew, based on how often the ball rustled, his Blaziken was getting antsy in its ball and wanted out sooner rather than later, and based on past experience (namely, the incident at the airport after a 10-hour delay), she would break out at her own will eventually. At least she was a manageable size, though - his Camerupt would attract more attention than a house on fire. 

☀️: Where does this man live? 

🍉: Motostoke, unfortunately. It’s a shame this wasn't an issue before - I could have introduced you two.

☀️: Torkoal is a high enough level to hopefully get through the next two gyms without a problem, and I’m planning on challenging the grass gym tomorrow. Do you think you can let your friend know about me dropping them off in the meantime?

🍉: Sure thing. How was your day, by the way?

Now that they weren’t talking about Pokémon, or anything related to them, Kabu looked at the phone with dismay. He had always known that his socials skills with people were not nearly as strong as his interaction abilities with Pokémon. He’d had easier conversations with Magikarp before now. 

To take his attention away from the dilemma for a moment, he pulled the lid from the pot of boiling water and took care to add the potatoes he’d purchased from the market earlier in Turffield. Sizzlipede squeaked when some water dribbled down the side of the pot, but thankfully none fell on it, and Kabu returned to his phone and typed out a message. 

He deleted the message.

He retyped the message. 

He deleted the message again.

🍉: I hope your detailed response is a good one.

☀️: It was fine.

🍉: Aww come on. Did Galar mine give you any difficulty? They always close the actual mine-parts during gym season, since they don't want trainers appearing when a Coalossal is about to blow up half the wall.

☀️: Galar mine was fine. The Rolycoly were interesting, but annoying to fight. My Torkoal was bullied by them.

🍉: Aww, it’s cute thinking about all the Rolycoly just bumping into Torkoal’s legs. Did you catch one?

☀️: No, they’re rock types, aren’t they?

🍉: Yeah, and when they evolve they become Rock/fire.

☀️: ...

🍉: Have I ruined your team comp plans by telling you that.

☀️: Not especially. I don't think I'll go back for one now. 

🍉: I don't blame you. Coming from an ice gym leader, I don't like them at all. Have you caught anything else yet? 

☀️: A worm.

🍉: A worm?

Kabu paused to take a quick but terrible photo of Worm.

**(** **☀️** **sent image0.jpg)**

🍉: A worm! 

☀️: The nurse in the Pokémon centre said they’re rare. 

🍉: They are, it’s not often I see one of those, and definitely not in its youngest form when it reaches me. Some people around here use them as pocket warmers or scarves. They’re so cute. 

Kabu smiled at the screen, and Torkoal looked at him with an understanding only older Pokémon could. The Poke-ball containing Blaziken shuddered again, then quieted. 

He hoped, more than anything, that they managed to get through the first two challengers without one of them bursting free and making a run for it… again.

He glanced at Slugma’s Poke-ball, did a double take, then swore. 

“Slugma!” 

It popped, looking at him from the small bushfire it had made.

Getting back to Motostoke couldn't come soon enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rare day where her gym was shut, but a necessary one for Melony as she sat in the waiting room at the local GP surgery with nothing better to do than glance at the gossip magazines on the table beside her. The nurse was already twenty minutes late, and she had only taken half a day off to try and sneak some training in later, but of course it was taking longer than expected. It always took longer than expected. 

“I love how you run that gym, dearie,” Mrs Lael was talking at her, “Much better than how that pest Mags used to. Her training with that Gyarodos always put a bluster through the neighbourhood, it ruined my tulips.”

🍉: Remind me when you next see me why I became a gym leader.

☀️: What?

🍉: I can't remember why I did. Someone is insulting my mentor and punching them would mean I lose my job. Send anyone, send help.

☀️: I don't think Worm would appreciate being delivered by mail. 

“Melony Mariner?” The nurse called, and she sprung up.

“Lovely chat, got to go,” Melony approached the nurse, “You’ve saved my life.” 

The nurse laughed, “A little dramatic, but I don't doubt it. My name’s Jane, please take a seat.”

Melony did, sitting as comfortably as possible with her phone, coat and hat bundled in her arms. She was missing her Pokémon belt, which was in the comfortable hands of Gordie at home, and she really hoped he didn't release Lapras in the kitchen again since she’d spent the whole afternoon figuring out how to remove a broken table and unpack another after that incident. Without the belt, however, she felt almost naked. Nothing could protect her from the unwanted hands of the Regional Health Service. 

“Alright then, Melony, what brings you to the surgery today?”

And that was the question she had practiced answering in the mirror since booking the appointment.

“There’s no dodging this, so I'm sorry,” she said, “but my period is late by two cycles now.”

“Right. Have you been particularly stressed as of late? That could cause it to delay sometimes. Your certainly not old enough to reach menopause yet.”

“I last had sex two months ago, so I think, unfortunately, it’s that.” 

The nurse looked at her, then typed something on her incredibly loud keyboard. “Have you had children before?” She asked, not really interested.

“Yes.” 

“So you know the symptoms.”

“I do.” 

“Alright-y then, we do happen to carry an ultrasound in the surgery, so shall we take a look?”

Already dreading the freezing cold gel they’d have to use, Melony gathered her coat, hat and phone and gestured for the nurse to lead the way, wondering when the hell she would learn her lesson when it came to ex-boyfriends and their shoddy pull-out timings. 

Blaziken squawked, obviously pissed off at being hauled up in her Poke-ball for the last four days, and loomed over Kabu before he got out of the sleeping bag. 

“I know,” Kabu said, rubbing his temples, “But I can't let you go running off before I’ve finished the gym challenge.”

“Baw-ack!” 

In the tent, Blaziken had to crouch to stop her head breaking out of the canvas ceiling, but it didn't stop her from leaning over him as he attempted to wiggle out of the sleeping bag. The heat was insufferable, making sweat slick down his back like rain water and it pooled on his shirt, staining it an even darker red than it already was. The downside to camping, he thought, would always be the food. Turns out Galar was better with food than he had expected, but had weather as unpredictable as a wild Tyranitar - quiet one minute, and raging the next. 

He reached up and put his hand on Blaziken’s head, who relented and let him pet her without squawking again, and said, “All I need to do is get through these two gyms and then you’ll be looked after for a little while, then when I’ve challenged the Champion, we’ll be back.” 

Blaziken didn't look impressed, staying still under his continued petting, and then pulling her head away from his touch. 

“Alright,” he said, and since it was still early, he told her, “Twenty minutes outside. Don't let anyone see you.” 

“Baw-ack.” 

☀️: How do you control Pokémon with stronger wills than you?

🍉: Battle with them to wear them out, then do what you need to. Have you posted Worm to me yet?

☀️: No, I’ve only just woken up. 

🍉: Lazy gym challengers...

☀️: Ha ha, you're acting like 7.30 am isn't early. 

🍉: Trust me, it is, but when you run a gym and have to open at 8, you need to get so much done beforehand. I get up at 5 am every day.

☀️: Wow… sooner you than me.

🍉: Stop being cheeky.

☀️: Impossible. 

“So, yes, Miss Melony, your assumptions were correct. We can see the beginnings of a foetus developing within the womb here,” the nurse, Jane, pointed at the screen, “and congratulations, as well! It’s not often people handle their careers and motherhood as well as you do.”

Melony looked at the ceiling, then at Jane, and wondered how the hell she had managed to keep her job when she was so shit at comforting people. 

“Thanks,” Melony settled on saying instead of the slew of insults brewing, “When do you think I’ll have to stop being at the gym then? I know you're eager to tell me.”

“Well, I’d suggest stopping the intense training now, really. No more weights, running or impactful cardio. Lifting light weights like dumbbells is alright, but try not to over exert yourself.”

“Right,” she said, not really listening, “but when are you and others going to get mad at me being at my gym?”

“I’d say it would be best to avoid it within the last four weeks of pregnancy, so in approximately six months’ time. Up until then, try to eat healthy and do light exercise like swimming.”

The nurse finally cleaned the gel from Melony’s abdomen and then left the room for her to get dressed once more. 

The silence was deafening, consuming every corner of the room and seeping into her skin like cold water, all consuming. In some ways, the warmth in the office was a blessing and a curse, replacing what the quietness took and suffocating what was left over, and when she was finally dressed, her coat, hat and phone still pulled her further down. 

Melony stood still for a moment, her back straight and eyes closed, facing forward. Then, she took a step forward, kept going, refusing to look back. 

Torkoal, still marked from the gym trainer’s Caterpie, waited for Kabu to heal Worm’s paralysis in the hallway to the main pitch of Tuffield stadium, where in the bug-type specialist Miss Swiss waited for him to emerge. The trial up there had been interesting - he’d seen Wooloo on T.V. but never moving like they had in the gym challenge, and Grubbin were not a Pokémon he had encountered before, catching both him and his Pokémon off guard with their electric and ground type moves. 

He knew that, realistically, he should have talked more with the townsfolk about the gym leader to see what Pokémon she ran, but with the gym’s previous speciality in grass, and its current run as a bug type gym, he felt more overconfident than he perhaps warranted. 

What he did take comfort in was that Blaziken, Camerupt and Slugma were in the locker room, so at the very least there would be no surprise appearances on their parts.

But with Worm and Torkoal by his side, he knew that whatever bugs Miss Swiss threw their way would be no problem, especially since Worm knew flame wheel and how to bite… not just Pokémon either. 

Finally, with them both in as best a shape as he was able to get his team, he returned them both to their Poke-balls with what he hoped was a comforting smile. 

☀️: About to take on Miss Swiss.

🍉: Good luck. Her Sizzlipede knows scald!

He looked at the phone.

☀️: Uh oh.

🍉: Yeah, uh oh.

The light at the side of the hallway flashed, and if the referee had insisted upon anything, it meant he had to move onto the pitch with no more time to prepare. He took a step, then another, and kept going without looking back. The roar of the crowd shuddered through him like the crashing of a wave, and Kabu tried to swallow the fear of the performance - it had been bad enough in Hoenn when the elite four had been televised, but a live broadcast was something entirely different. 

Eventually, the lights shone down on him, and he walked to meet Miss Swiss in the middle. He couldn't help but focus on her height and bright red hair, which was kept in place by a straining hair band and a wide brimmed hat. She smiled wide at him, and he noticed the microphone on her collar just before she spoke.

“Nice to see ya, Kabu! Watching you take on the challenge filled me with pride - you obviously understand your Sizzlipede well! But the real question is, do you know yours as well as I know mine?”

The crowd roared again, and Kabu couldn't help but smile slightly, but he said nothing.

“Well, challenger, let’s find out!” 

She took two steps back and he mirrored her. They paused, looking across the pitch at one another, and then, smooth as honey, she plucked the first Poke-ball off her belt and threw it, and a Sizzlipede the size of her arm emerged with a squeak. The crowd shouted again as the Rotom zoomed in on it, blowing up its image on the big screen. 

“A lot of fire-type trainers come here expecting luck on their side. The real test here is to see if you're one of ‘um!” 

Kabu looked at the opposing Pokémon, and then threw his own onto the pitch. Worm, all four inches of it, burst from the ball and hissed. The crowd gave just as hot a reception to his as they did hers, and he grinned as their own confidence filled him.

“Worm is tougher than she looks,” he said, “So I don't need luck. Go, flame wheel!” 

Worm coiled, twisted, then a circle of fire burst from its mouth, but the opposing Sizzlipede shifted like sand, only the tail end of the attack hitting it. Without questioning her, the opposition launched into a wrap, but Worm was too slick, and wiggled out.

“Bite!” Miss Swiss moved with her whole body, and despite its size, the Sizzlipede did the same, grasping Worm at the last moment and pushing its teeth through Worm’s thick back scales. 

Worm cried out, but Kabu knew an opportunity when he saw one, and called with enthusiasm, “Now’s your chance! Use wrap!” 

For a moment nothing happened, but then Worm tightened, and tightened, and the Sizzlipede let go of its bite, thrashing to try and free itself from the knot it found itself in. 

“Scald!” 

But Miss Swiss was too late - the damage of the wrap kicked in and the attack missed by a mile, hitting the far wall as the audience began chanting, and the opposing Sizzlipede’s HP bar went black on the screen above. It had fainted, and Worm uncoiled. 

Seeing its victory, Worm turned to Kabu and wiggled. 

“Ha ha! My team and I aren’t so easily squashed. This infestation is just getting started!” 

Kabu knew how it went now, and based on Worm’s health bar displayed on the big screen, it was better to return it and send out Torkoal instead. 

“Ra.”

Torkoal turned to look at Kabu, nodded, and then turned back to Miss Swiss. 

The Poke-ball burst open in a ball of light, and a massive Butterfree broke loose, screeching and batting its wings in a show of strength. Torkoal dug its feet into the ground, looking at its foe with a challenge on her face, and as steadfast as a boulder she awaited her trainer’s command. 

But before either of them could move, Miss Swiss spoke up again, “I’m no showman, but I’ve been saving the best for last! It’s Dynamax time, let’s deal with these pests!” 

She tapped the Dynamax band on her wrist with Butterfree’s Poke-ball, and the Pokémon was recalled in a flash of unusual blue light. Kabu’s brow furrowed, but then the Poke-ball expanded and turned a pale purple, and she threw the ball behind her.

The sky grew dark, and in a ball of the same blue light, the Butterfree appeared once more. Only this time, the Butterfree was over one hundred times larger. 

“Uhm,” Kabu said as the thing roared. 

“What, were you expecting a little battle?”

He looked at the Butterfree, then to Torkoal who was bracing herself, and decided then and there he and Melony needed to talk more about battling in Galar. 

“Are you going to Dynamax?” Miss Swiss seemed genuinely curious, like she was surprised he hadn't already, “You can if you want, before we get this show on the road.”

The thing was, he wasn't sure how to.

“No. I want this to be a fair battle.” 

Miss Swiss laughed, the sound coming from her stomach and rising like a light.

“Alright-y then! Butterfree, use Max Flutterby!”

The massive insect drew its wings back, and in a single motion, summoned hundreds of what looked like smaller, luminous Butterfree. With another screech, the attack launched at Torkoal in a blinding move, completely swallowing it in light.

Kabu held his breath, trying not to lose hope as his Pokémon was engulfed. 

No one in the stadium moved, but then all at once, they screamed and cheered.

Torkoal rose her head. On the board, her health had gone down by twenty points - less than a tenth of her total. Only a few of the hundred elements of the attack had hit her, she was too small a target. 

Breathless, his heart beating faster than a Girraferig at full gallop, he shouted.

“Rapid spin! Pair it with a Flamethrower!”

Torkoal stepped to the right, her body pivoting, and withdrew her limbs and head into her shell as she gained speed. The spots on her back morphed into the ruddy grey that made up the rest of her shell, and as she launched into the air at the Butterfree, fire poured forth in droves. Before the shell even hit it, Butterfree reeled back from the heat, yelling as its wings attempted to bat the flames away without success. Within seconds, Torkoal snatched victory.

The Butterfree let out one last shout as it descended back to its normal size, the fire consuming it nothing to do with Torkoal or her owner. 

Miss Swiss recalled Butterfree, and the crowd of people cheered as the Rotom flew around Torkoal and Kabu in a great circle, catching them from every angle as he patted her on the head. It had been a while since he had managed a clutch victory like that, and even longer since it had been Torkoal taking it. 

“Well!”

Kabu looked up from his kneeling position as Miss Swiss got closer, her face a broad grin.

“It’s been a while since a challenger like you came through here, and even longer since one came through and won without Dynamaxing their Pokémon! You should be incredibly proud of both yourself and your team.” 

“Ah. Thank you,” he said, for lack of anything else to say.

“It’s with great pride and pleasure then that I give you the first of hopefully many badges, the Bug Badge!” 

Kabu stood and took her hand in his, grinning for the first time in a long time. 

“Thank you, really,” he said, trying not to focus on the Rotom near them, “It was a great battle.” 

☀️: How do you Dynamax?

🍉: Are you f***ing kidding me? THAT’S why you didn't do it with Miss Swiss?

☀️: Yeah.

🍉: Kabu, I thought my kids would be the ones to give me grey hairs, not you. 

“Ra.”

Kabu put extra helpings of the bitter coconut curry onto Torkoal’s dish, which she began to eat with leisure. Worm squeaked too, and he put some more of the sweet apple curry onto its dish. 

“No more after this, okay?” 

“Ra.”

“Eek-eek!” 

Worm took a sniff of Torkoal’s curry, and recoiled with disgust before Torkoal could even think about protecting her food from it. Kabu wasn't really paying attention to his amalgamation of both curries, however, too busy reading the messages Melony had sent through since the match.

🍉: Okay, so Dynamaxing. What you have to do is tap your Poke-ball to the face of you Dynamax band, and it will begin to recall your Pokémon. Then, it will automatically expand the ball (increasing its weight, by the way) which you throw behind you. You can only do this on power spots. Most gyms are on one. 

☀️: What if I throw it in front of me?

🍉: Your Pokémon will crush you to death. Seriously.

☀️: How do you know?

🍉: The inventor of Dynamax capable Poke-balls found out the hard way.

Kabu winced and put a spoonful of curry into his mouth, then winced again. Bitter-sweet wasn't as good a combination as lemon candy had made it out to be, but then again, bad food was still food. 

He still didn't know what to make of Melony, given her more parental attitude towards him and her unabashed teasing when he didn't quite get something about Galar’s culture. He still didn't understand why people had their tea with milk, or why most of the traditional foods were salted, fried or were simultaneously salted, fried and made with potatoes, but it seemed like to Melony it made perfect sense. 

But the attitude, the _attitude was_ what stuck out most. She acted like she wasn't even aware of it, in person or over messages. It frustrated him not really knowing what she was thinking, because in person she could set him on fire from the inside out with just one look, and then feel cold towards him in messages. It didn't help that her image was used in the least likely of places, from newspapers to television advertisements in the Pokémon Centre. Her Lapras had its own plush, for Arceus’ sake. 

He put the untouched plate of curry on the floor and lay back in the sandy area of his campsite, putting the heels of his hands to his eyes and groaning. 

It had been a long time since a crush had taken over this quickly, and the hot and cold attitude just made her all the more appealing. 

Worm wiggled up his shirt, he yelped, and the relaxed once again as it curled up over his face as a thank you for its meal. He sighed.

At least he knew what his Pokémon thought of him, even if in Slugma, Camerupt and Blaziken’s eyes it wasn't a good thing. 

He really needed to get back to Motostoke.


	6. Chapter 6

“That lad of yours has got balls,” Lomond said, smoking his pipe indoors because he had no sense of space, “if I weren’t a water gym I might ‘ave been shaking in me wellies by now!” 

They were in Hammerlocke at the Rusty Bisharp, a pub with a reasonable food menu but a price tag outside of Melony’s preferred comfort zone. The gym leaders, eight of them in total, hogged the table nearest the fire as the winter’s chill came through the door with each patron passing through. She didn't mind the cold, personally, but poor Prof was suffering, even with Vulpix on his lap. 

“He does!” Miss Swiss leaned in, grinning, “You all saw the match, right?” 

“Aye.”

“Sure did.” 

“Yeah, man.”

“Oh please,” Robert scoffed, his Chinnino curling up to him, “He’s going to be washed out before we all know it. A Torkoal doesn't even evolve, it's a waste of time having one.” 

Melony didn't say anything, but Robert didn't meet her eyes. 

The lack of a power spot in Nornham made Robert’s position at the table an unstable one, because while the rest of the gym leaders welcomed him as one of their own, he seemed to isolate himself with the insistence that his Snorlax could Gygantamax, if only his town wasn't so forgettable in the eyes of the chairman. The works on the stadium had stalled two years before, after a workplace accident, and with the stance on normal-types changing to be less in favour, the future wasn't looking great for him. His distaste for non-evolving Pokémon only isolated him further, not only from Melony herself but from Juliette, who’s Turtonator and Drampa wiped the floor with his team the year before. 

“Torkoal can be a powerful opponent if used correctly,” Prof said, “I was considering running one in my gym before they limited me to three Pokémon. I might still, if they ease the rules a little.”

“His Sizzlipede is a little bugger too, innit? Gonna be a right pain in the backside if he gets to me.” Crypts relaxed with his leg slung over Opal’s lap, who was the only force stopping him from falling off his chair and onto the floor. “The ass knows bite already, and I know that kid isn't going to make it learn something over it when he catches whiff of a ghost gym! Unbelievable.” 

“Where did you find this boy, Melony?” Opal asked, her tired eyes turning to her.

She looked around the table, aware of everyone’s eyes on her, and decided to be honest. 

“Last year, Gordie was watching him try the elite four in Hoenn, and I caught a glimpse of the match. I never heard of him again so I assumed he went on to do something else, but figured we could do with a foreign gym challenger who wasn't from Kalos or the Armour islands, since we get a bunch every season now.” 

“That’s true,” Juliette said, “but why him specifically?”

“Well,” she said, “He looked like he could stand a chance, based on how I found out about him, and besides, the media sure loves a mystery.”

“Handsome stranger from a far away land - that is a mystery, indeed.”

Opal looked at her with one eyebrow raised, and her comment obviously hinted at her knowing Melony’s true intentions with bringing him to Galar, but she didn't comment further.

“A fire type specialist, though? That’s silver to your Lycanroc.” 

“Makes a change from Snoms and Cramorants.” 

“I sponsored a girl with a Pidove this season,” Miss Swiss mused, “It’s good publicity, not only for us but for the kid too. Besides, I feel like having him around will keep all of us on our toes. You think you can take him out, Lomond?”

“Aye.”

“Well, I’ve got info for all of you here.”

Melony felt herself go from cold to freezing.

“He’s got other Pokémon that he didn't keep on his belt during the match.”

“What!”

“Really?”

“Uh huh! Three others. One of my trainers saw him shoving them into his bag before the match. A Poke-ball and two great balls. He can't buy those here yet, seeing as he hasn't cleared Hulbury.” 

“He must have found some in the wild zone,” Prof dusted the information off, more than aware of the truth, “it’s probably just some Pokémon that don't fit his image, like a Cleffa or a Pidove, and I doubt he’s set up a box for them anyway. Let the guy catch some Pokémon he’s probably never seen before, you guys are more than aware of my own team of weirdos that I don't run competitively.”

They did. On ' _An Insider's Peek'_ , Prof had shown off his thirty-odd Pokémon that he didn't run in his fire gym, ranging from a Piplup to an Alolan Golem, he had a team comp for every situation if decided to travel the world. The oddest of all was a Pokémon of two halves, with a face on either end - it was yellow and black, but Melony couldn't remember the name, but knew it scared her shitless when the ‘tail’ end was shown off eating a Mago berry. 

“Anyway,” Robert guided the conversation away from everyone’s interest over Kabu, “I believe the boy I’ve endorsed will be winning. He notified me that he got the bug badge today as well.”

“Right,” Miss Swiss said, “The guy with the button down under his uniform.” 

Melony could vaguely recall hearing about this other kid, who was a year older than Kabu and had just finished his education at Keat’s collage, an independent, all boys boarding school near Nornham. 

“Indeed. I trust his Tranquil made an impact?”

“It struggled against my Butterfree, but I don't think he was expecting a flying type so early on. Other than that, yeah, he did well!” 

Lomond rolled his eyes at Miss Swiss’ enthusiasm, packing another pipe with tobacco. Prof nervously picked the hair of his Vulpix, who thankfully seemed quite pleased with the attention. Crypts looked bored, Opal finished drinking her gin and tonic, and Juliette fussed with her hair.

“Well? Only well?”

“Uhm, he did great. Struggled a little with Dynamaxing, but who doesn't the first time around? Honestly, I didn't think he was going to, considering…”

“Considering Nornham’s lack of a power spot,” Robert finished for her, “Right, I understand.” 

“No, Robert, I didn't mean it like that,” Miss Swiss tried to correct her mistake, but Robert had already scooped up his Chinnino with one arm and grabbed his satchel with the other, storming off. 

Opal sucked at her teeth as Robert stormed through the door to the pub, letting in another blast of air from the outside, before declaring, “I need another drink,” and dumping Crypts’ legs onto the floor and getting up.

“Shit,” Miss Swiss said, putting her head in her hands, “I didn't mean to ruin all the bloody gym leader relations so early. Sorry guys.” 

Lomond just went ahead and said what all of them were thinking.

“He’s a bit of a bastard anyway, love. He’s just got a sore spot that he himself keeps poking.”

“Still.”

Melony turned to Crypts, who raised his bottle of beer to her. Other than herself, out of everyone at the table he was generally the most agreeable and level headed, and Melony sought the comfort that only someone like that could bring. Juliette was too motherly (although Melony couldn't really comment on that) and Opal too much of a live wire when it came to sensitive matters. 

“Crypts.”

“Yeah, Mel?”

“You going for a smoke this evening?”

“Might. You don't smoke.”

“No, just want some air.” 

The two moved outside. 

Crypts was the tallest out of all the gym leaders, standing over her like a particularly thin and bendy tree, on account of how badly he slouched. His current outfit wasn’t nearly as garish as the one he typically wore to the gym, which typically consisted of kingly robes worn in Galar’s medieval history. Currently, however, he just wore a pair of black jeans and a thin jacket, apparently unable to feel the cold. If it had been any warmer than the early spring that it was, Melony might have even gone ahead and declared that summer was on its way. As it stood, however, she felt as cold as a Gastly. 

“What’s up, then? You only want to talk when there’s something up.”

There wasn’t really a way of talking around it.

“Knocked up again.”

Crypts choked on his cigarette.

“Again?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t seem pleased.”

“Nope.” 

Crypts nodded, leaning against the mangey wall of the pub’s exterior.

“Right,” he said, “Well, if you’re desperate to relieve yourself of another pregnancy, abortion is always an option, but knowing you it isn’t one, right?” He paused long enough for her to nod before continuing, “Gordie is five now, Ellie is three, and Sandy has just turned one and a bit, so your hands are already pretty full with them lot, but the best thing I can suggest to you is getting another pair of hands involved, and not necessarily a boyfriend since you better than anyone know how that went last time. Your mum is around a lot during the day, right? That’s how you do the gym still? Well, it might be worth getting Gordie off to proper school sooner rather than later, and investing in day care for Ellie. Sandy is too young.”

“I’m looking into those things, Crypts. You’ve got eight kids, you’ve got to have some better wisdom than that.”

“Ay, I ain’t finished! I managed all them kids by myself for years before getting help, and look at me!”

He gestured to his skeletal frame, and Melony laughed. He was hardly the peak of fitness or lifestyle with his smoking, drinking on the weekends, and previous habit of sleeping around, but managed to still win the Parenthood ward from Poke-mums weekly a grand total of eight different times. Once more, he’d cleaned up his attitude considerably after being crowned the ghost gym leader of Stow-On-Side, quitting the promiscuity and investing in his kid’s college fund. Three of them had moved out – two to scholarships in Unova, and one to an apprenticeship in Wyndon – and Crypts couldn’t be prouder. 

“With the new one on its way, it’s better to be up front about it than it would be to hide it under layers and lies, since we all know what happened with Juliette when she hid her first for the five months. And besides, you were fine with announcing Sandy after you became gym leader.”

“Right,” she said, chewing a fingernail, “Thanks.”

“Welcome, Mel. And tell the people you already know before telling the press. That lad of yours might want to know.”

“Gordie?”

“No. Kabu.” 

🍉: Hey.

☀️: That’s very ominous. 

🍉: Can you really tell?

☀️: Oh no. I didn’t mean to predict the future.

Kabu considered what he wrote, then added to it when Torkoal read the message and made a face.

☀️: Oh no. I didn’t mean to predict the future. What’s wrong?

Much better.

🍉: A few things. I had a doctor’s appointment yesterday morning and they’ve given me news. Not sure what to think of it.

☀️: Can I ask what the news is? If it’s not too personal.

🍉: I’ve only gone and got knocked up. Again.

☀️: I… I’m not familiar with the term.

🍉: Pregnant.

☀️: Oh, congratulations!

Kabu threw his face into the pillow and let it swallow his wail, and Torkoal looked up at him in alarm. Slugma, who was busy peeling the paint off the bathtub, made a noise.

They were in Hulbury, or more specifically, the Backpacker’s Hotel at the top of the cliffside, which was surprisingly cheap to stay in for one night only. Considering the room was barely able to fit a bed in it, let alone a chest of draws and a window, Torkoal seemed to be enjoying her new bed – the one Kabu was supposed to be sleeping in. 

And predictably, Slugma popped out as soon as he had locked the door, almost burning a hole through the floor. 

🍉: Thanks.

Of course she had a boyfriend. Of _course_ she had a boyfriend! What woman in the world would have three kids, be worried about her family knowing about Kabu in her house, and then not act forward when she was the most forward person he knew? He smacked his head into the bed again, and Torkoal laid her neck on the slope of his back in a comforting gesture. 

“I am so stupid,” he said, not lifting his head, “I am so, so stupid.”

“Ra.”

☀️: You don’t seem pleased. Are you not sure what to think?

🍉: I’m thinking about how difficult it was having my last two kids. The media wouldn’t leave me alone two years and a bit ago and that’s when I WAS married.

Kabu squinted at the screen again, reading the message. He read it again. Then once more to check that he wasn’t seeing things.

“Ra.” 

“Shh,” he said, “This is delicate.”

☀️: Why would the media care? I’m sorry about the situation, but I genuinely don’t understand.

🍉: okay, so you know how you did that interview after the Hoenn league where the reporter asked some questions that perhaps weren’t to do with the match?

☀️: I do, unfortunately.

🍉: Reporters in Galar are like that too, but don’t know when to leave you alone about it. They’ll be wondering who the father is and will want me to spill the gossip, throwing me and whoever Mr Father is under the bus.

☀️: Right. Could you not tell them?

🍉: Would if I could – eventually it’ll be too obvious to hide. There’s also a whole number of problems with raising five kids, all of whom need an adult for almost everything.

Kabu paused to let Torkoal read over his shoulder, but she didn't move her head from his back and Worm didn't remove itself from his wrist to be nosy either, so he settled back on trying to respond to an impossible message. 

Slugma made a noise as the shower head fell, but thankfully, it didn't turn on.

☀️: I’m sorry, I’m not the best with advice, but i’m sure whatever you do it’ll go well. 

🍉: Here’s hoping.

☀️: You don't need hope, not really. You are one of the most steadfast people I know. 

🍉: We’ve only seen one another in person for two days, Kabu.

☀️: Then surely my words hold more weight? 

He waited for her to reply, the ellipsis popping up next to her picture, then disappearing, and then coming back again. Torkoal snorted into his shirt, fast asleep. Even though she was right there, easily within reaching distance, he wished he could reach back and wake her for comfort. Melony was upset, and not knowing what to do made it brush off on him too, like he was some kind of emotionally insecure sponge. 

🍉: That’s true, I suppose.

And with that four-word response, pure and tidal release washed over him, like stepping out of a freezing night and entering a warm house. Worm wiggled off his wrist and went to tickle its moustache against his face, looking worried, but Kabu just smiled at it.

“I think it’s okay now,” he said, “I think she feels better.”

🍉: Thanks, by the way. I kind of just unloaded that on you.

☀️: It’s alright. I hope you feel better.

🍉: I do. I felt like I needed to tell people I know before telling the media or having them find out themselves. 

Kabu snorted. _Yeah_ , he thought, _if only I had thought of that_. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kabu was chasing a rumour he had heard, which was never the smartest use of one’s time. 

Near the tunnel to the second section of Galar mine, he waited as the workers finished their shifts and began leaving the cave, chatting amongst themselves with their Pokémon at their heels or in their arms. The person he was looking for specifically had not yet emerged, and he was losing patience; standing in the rain for an hour and waiting for someone specific (who may or may not actually exist) was never fun.

Just as he was thinking about leaving for the Pokémon Centre to get a cup of tea, the man who he was looking for emerged with his Palpitoad, and thankfully, he was alone. 

Shoving his social awkwardness aside, Kabu went to approach the man.

“Excuse me,” Kabu said, and the man stopped, “I’ve heard you sell a certain TR disk.”

The man, with a dark beard and a large smile, turned to Kabu. “Why yes,” he said, just as his Palpitoad hopped a bit too close to Kabu, “I sell a couple. TR32 and TR72, if you're interested. Lemmie tell ya, they’re both worth the small price I’ve set for them.” 

“How much for one of each?” Kabu recognised the second TR number - it was the one he was looking for, but the other remained a tantalising mystery. When the man fished a copy of both out of his bag, it looked like a dark move, hidden in the tinted plastic material. 

“They’re ten grand each,” he said, and Kabu winced, “so twenty grand together.” 

He only had about thirty thousand Poké to his name, six thousand that he’d need for the two nights in the hotel, and if he cooked at camp instead of eating elsewhere, that was another five hundred. But this gym was his weakness, the electric to his flying, the fighting to his normal, the water to his fire. He needed all the help he could get. 

“Alright, but what is the dark one?”

The man held it forward so that Kabu could look.

“Crunch. Very handy if you’ve got a Pokémon with a strong bite like a Growlithe or Drednaw. You up for it?”

He was familiar with the move - it’s one that knocked out his Camerupt back in Hoenn when he was taking on the league, and something he’d never managed to teach his own Pokémon, not for lack of trying. 

“If you go down to seventeen thousand, I’ll take both,” Kabu settled on saying, and the man seemed to be considering it. His Palpitoad splashed in one of the many puddles nearby. 

“You know what? Sure. Seventeen grand it is.” 

They shook hands, and when Kabu handed the money over, he took the two TR disks to examine them closer. They were in perfect condition, although a little dirty from the man’s work gloves.

“By the way,” he said, “I suppose you wouldn't be interested in a Growlithe, because my daughter happens to have one and is willing to trade.”

Kabu looked at him and rose an eyebrow, “And you're telling me this because…?”

“I won't lie, mate, I saw your match with Miss Swiss. You're a fire type specialist, right? She’s really interested in getting an Eevee, and they're a bugger for someone who isn't a trainer to catch. What I’m saying is that you two could trade, if you happen to have or find one.” 

He didn't really know what a Growlithe was, but the man had said earlier, even before the current conversation, that they could learn Crunch. He also mentioned his own fire type speciality, and while he didn't talk about the Pokémon’s type, he could assume and hope. 

“I don't have one now,” he admitted, “But I'm willing to trade when I find one.”

“‘When’? Are you going to go and look for one then?”

He shrugged, “Sure. Should I come here tomorrow?”

The man laughed wholeheartedly, like he couldn't believe his luck. “Yeah! I’ll pick up my daughter’s Pokémon tomorrow, so meet me here around the same time.”

Kabu nodded and went to turn.

“And thanks, by the way,” he said, “it’ll really help her out.” 

☀️: Is it normal for Pokémon trainers to wear suits if they're doing the league challenge?

🍉: what the fuck, no?

☀️: This man (the same age as me, I think) has a cotton wool ball in his jacket. 

🍉: Who on earth are you talking to?

☀️: He said his name is Albert.

“I said, _we should battle._ Did you not hear me?”

Albert was taller than Kabu, but short enough for him to wear an inch heel on his dress shoes, which looked to be made of actual leather and of a rather expensive brand. His suit was a collection of creams and browns, the wool jacket and trousers a tweed pattern while the shirt he wore was a bright cotton white. His bow tie, which looked like it was on too tight, was a stark maroon, almost matching the colour of Kabu’s shirt.

“I’d rather not,” Kabu said, wanting to get to route 4 as quickly as possible. The guide he’d picked up back in Motostoke said he could find an Eevee back there, and while he hadn't seen one the first time he went through, he had hardly explored deeper into the tall grass. 

“Well,” Albert huffed, “The league rules say that when two participants make eye contact with one another and one proposes a duel, the other must either oblige them or promise a later time to meet. So which will it be, hmm?” 

Kabu couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man, who was surely too old to be acting like this. “I don't want to battle. I have stuff I need to do.” he said, as if saying it plainly would make Albert realise that Kabu didn't want to battle.

“Oh, are you scared? You took out the bug gym fine, but am I your final challenge?”

He looked far too smug for a man with a Swirlix drooling down his jacket, and with the curl of his hair blocking one of his eyes, Kabu was surprised he could even catch the thing if his depth perception was affected by it. He looked like a private school kid who had just broken out with the aid of his parent’s money, unashamed of his own attitude after using it in the past had gotten what he wanted. 

“I am not scared, but I have better things to waste my time on than you.”

Albert’s face went red. 

“How _dare_ you! I was chosen by Gym Leader Robert himself! Any time spent with me is a blessing, he said it himself. Now battle me. I’ll prove to the world that Pokémon that don't evolve are a waste of time!” 

Now that caught Kabu’s attention.

“Pokémon, regardless of species, type, or evolution, are still worthwhile.”

“Not so, I’m afraid,” Albert leaned forward, his Swirlix almost falling out of his jacket, “A Pokémon has to evolve to unlock its full potential. How about you battle me to prove my point?”

Kabu really didn't want to give in and battle him, knowing that if he did, he'd be losing daylight on catching an Eevee, but the idea of wiping the floor with Albert was just too appealing. 

“Alright,” Kabu said, voice calm and his hand going to his belt of Poke-balls, “Let’s go.” 

Albert smirked, and grabbing the Swirlix from his jacket, he threw it forward as it yelled with joy, landing softly in the space between them. Kabu’s hand hovered over Blaziken’s ball, before he remembered, and then switched it to Torkoal’s, knowing if he didn't use her Albert would be even more insufferable than he already was. 

“Ra.” 

Torkoal looked at Kabu, then at the cotton puff monstrosity before her, and then to Albert. She looked, out of every emotion running through her head, confused. 

“A lot of people in Kalos seem to think of my wonderful Swirlix here as what’s called a ‘Fairy’ type,” he sneered saying the last part of his sentence, “But we all know that’s myths and lies. Swirlix here is as normal as any one of us, and without a doubt knows how to use it! Swirlix, use sweet scent!” 

But Torkoal just stood there as the smell went around her, the white smoke she produced nullifying the effect. Kabu looked at Torkoal and the Swirlix, equally unimpressed. 

“Right,” he said, “Flamethrower!” 

Torkoal slid right before Swirlix could realise Kabu’s command, and caught at least half of the fire, yelping as it dived out of the way of the rest. Albert winced, looking at his Rotom dex as Swirlix’s health dropped into the red, and he pulled a full restore from his bag. 

“It’s not even burnt!” Kabu found himself saying, exasperated, “A super potion would heal it fully.”

“Why waste my time with weaker items if I don't waste time with weak Pokémon? Swirlix, tackle!” 

Swirlix kicked off the floor, and with its health restored, didn't hesitate in slamming its head into Torkoal’s side, knocking her off balance. Torkoal hardly made a noise, huffing in annoyance, and without being told, bit down on Swirlix’s tail. It yelped, scrabbling away just as Kabu yelled again.

“Rapid spin!”

Torkoal moved again, her legs and head withdrawing, and like a perfect ballet, she spun in an arch and hit Swirlix just as it was trying to return to Albert. Fainted, it lay face up and tongue out. 

“Humph,” Albert withdrew Swirlix, putting it and the luxury ball back onto his belt, “My next Pokémon wont faint as easily! Go, Tranquill!”

“Coo-ek!” 

The Tranquill came out the ball flying, its call echoing in the trees around it and scaring all the others. Torkoal squinted at it, and Kabu couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Albert asked, his hair going frizzy at the ends, “Laughing in nervousness? I’m not surprised. Use swagger!”

Tranquill landed and began to strut, puffing its feathers out at Torkoal and flapping its wings. It would have been ineffective if it had gone slowly, but at its current speed, it made Torkoal look up and down, left and right, in front and behind. She attempted to keep track of the flying type, but coming in at all angles like that just made her confused and frustrated.

“Ra!” 

She attempted to bite at the Tranquill, but it dodged all she grabbed was her own leg, piercing the thick skin with the hook of her top lip. Kabu winced as she only got angrier, withdrawing the hurt leg into her shell and yelling. 

He knew he needed to get the battle over fast, with as little time between attacks as possible, and if it meant tearing Albert’s self-confidence to shreds, then so be it. 

“Torkoal,” he yelled over her own cries, “Use rock slide!”

Like a laser focusing on its target, Torkoal immediately turned to Tranquill and its trainer, its face like a raging fire, and summoned boulders from the floor around them. The Tranquill screeched in panic, moving left and right to avoid the rocks falling from the sky, but with little use. All it took was one to hit in when it was still mid-flight and the Tranquill was down, falling back to its trainer’s feet like a particularly unpleasant bouquet of flowers. Albert looked down at the Tranquill, his face stony, and he withdrew it with a sniff. 

“Well,” he said, “I can't deny your luck. Well done.” 

Kabu didn't say anything, accepting the winnings (far more than expected) and watched as Albert closed the hurt parts of him off with walls one by one. It was an interesting process, watching someone with complete and utter confidence in themselves lose it in a single moment, and even more fascinating when they rebuilt them piece by broken piece. 

“Do you want me to heal your Pokémon?” Kabu asked, more to be polite than anything. It was like offering tea to a home invader - just something you did out of obligation.

“No, no. I have more potions. You can go.”

And just like that, he was dismissed. 

🍉: What happened? Was it a battle?

🍉: Based on lack of response, I'm assuming a battle. 

🍉: If his suit is brown, he might be a normal type specialist. I've heard about a kid from Nornham doing the challenge, too. 

🍉: He might be dead upper class, watch out, he’ll steal your wallet and will to live. 

☀️: I won.

🍉: Congratulations! Was it a good battle? 

☀️: If Torkoal wasn't so over-levelled, I might have struggled. He did not handle loss well. 

🍉: Uh oh. Was he a brat about it?

☀️: No. He didn't want anything to do with me. He told me to go.

🍉: Ah well. He’ll learn he can't win them all eventually. 

He hadn't looked up from his phone, but something in a nearby bush gurgled. 

“Ewvuuwv.”

A Pokémon he finally recognised popped its head out of the grass, and he didn't need to use his Pokedex to know what it was - an Eevee, younger than one might expect for the area, and with its soft ears upright with curiosity, looking at Kabu. pulling his hand back to his bag, he paused, and then moved to his Poke-balls instead, pulling off the only Ultra-ball he had and released Worm. 

“Eek!” 

It went back on its hind legs at the sight of the Eevee, giving it a hiss and a wiggle. Kabu snorted, then full out laughed at the display of Worm’s power, obviously striking intense fear into the Eevee based on how it cocked its head. 

“Okay, Worm,” Kabu called, trying to contain his laughter, “use flame wheel!” 

Coiling up like a strip of gum, Worm let out a circle of fire from its stomach and aimed it at the Eevee, who no longer looked as playful. It missed, scorching the tips of grass where the Eevee once was and continuing on. Worm whipped around, watching as it tried to get to its blind spot. The Eevee took a gamble, opening its mouth and calling forth a swift, managing to get Worm on the side.

It was a weak attack, only knocking Worm back a foot or so on account of its size, and it was back on its belly in moments. Kabu called, and immediately Worm obeyed, and launched forth to grab a bite. 

Weakened, with Worm still attached to its ankle, the Eevee kicked and thrashed in a last-ditch effort to get Worm off, but it tired, its little chest rising and falling as Kabu pulled an empty Great-ball from his belt.

With a whoosh, the Eevee was gone, disappeared into the ball on the floor where it once was. Worm squirmed to get back to Kabu’s side, glaring at the ball as it moved once, twice, thrice, and fell still with a click. 

“Eek.”

Worm continued to glare at the captured Eevee as Kabu walked to pick it up, but Kabu was too busy focusing on the little Eevee curled up inside the Great-ball, looking like it was fast asleep. He held it down for Worm to look at, but Worm just fluttered its moustache and looked away, pretending to be disinterested. 

Scanning it with his outdated Poke dex, he was actually able to look at the Eevee’s stats and took note of its gender, level, and weight. 

“Could have gone worse,” Kabu said, putting the Eevee in his bag rather than on his belt, “Let’s get you, Torkoal and Eevee healed up.” 

“Vuu?”

They both looked up at the patch of grass where the Eevee had come from, and just as they did the grass rustled. Kabu stood back up, looking intently at the grass as if it had offended him personally, but then his eyes softened with worry.

“Oh,” he said, “Oh no.” 

What first stood out was the Vulpix’s condition - the way it refused to walk on one of its front paws, the peck marks from birds on its head, and the matted state of its tails and hair. It looked like it had been through hell, with the mud stains up its side and a Joltic attempting to make a home for itself in the Vulpix’s back, which based on the saliva it had attempted to reach and failed. The baby blue collar, the tag glinting in the evening light and dulled in the centre from where an address, phone number or name had been scratched off, made a flare of rage light up in Kabu, made all the hotter as it hobbled a step closer. The poor thing was, all in all, a mess.

What was most telling was how it didn't move when Kabu came closer, leaving Worm on the path, but it flinched when he pulled the little bug from its back and flung it into the grass. 

“You poor thing,” he said as he brushed a bit of hair from one of its eyes. It didn't growl or bite, or immediately run away, but stood there with its eyes closed like it was waiting for him to eat it. 

Kabu withdrew his final Great-ball from his bag, not accounting for having to use it so early, and nudged it against the Vulpix’s head. It snapped open, but nothing else happened. The Vulpix was still caught. It was abandoned. 

He swore colourfully, and the Vulpix flinched. He rushed to run his hand over its head again in comfort, “Not you,” he said, “Not you.” 

Worm came closer, the Vulpix eyeing it warily, but allowing it. But Worm didn't care for the other Pokémon, instead clambering up the leg of Kabu’s trousers and up his back, finally settling around his neck like an overprotective scarf. It wiggled again at the Vulpix, which Kabu concluded was its way of saying ‘this is mine’, but it didn't dissuade him or the other Pokémon. 

“You will come with me,” he said, leaving no room for argument, “I can't leave you here.” 

“Vuu…” 

Thinking as quickly as possible, Kabu went into the requisite bag of many things that every Pokémon trainer carried and found an Oran berry and a towel that he usually saved for when he had to pull rocks out of Slugma. He promptly gave the Oran berry to the Vulpix, growing increasingly concerned when it didn't eat it from either his hand or the floor, and settled on scooping it up in the blanket in a way that didn't jostle the leg. He pulled it to his chest, the matted curls on its head tickling his chin and getting mud on his skin. 

It was times like these where he missed his Mach bike back in Hoenn, longing for the speed as the Vulpix’s head fell to his shoulder, body cold. 

_Of course the Pokémon Centre in Tuffield was closed, why wouldn't it be closed? Why wouldn't it just close its doors permanently, why wouldn't it make trainers pay to get their Pokémon healed while it was at it? Putting the times on the door was too much to ask for, apparently._

The last time Kabu swore and ran this hard was way back when he was fourteen, after his then Torchic fainted to the rock type gym leader Roxanne in Rustboro city. It had been a horrible run, filled with people watching him go past with tears down his cheeks, Torchic in his arms after a rock tomb had hit particularly badly. He had thought, way back then, that it was over, just like that. It had taken two days for Torchic to recover fully, and Roxanne had to issue a formal apology over almost killing his only Pokémon six days after starting his journey. 

Nothing like that had happened since.

Until the present moment, that was. 

Going as fast as he could down route 5 was hard enough going on his legs, even with all the walking he had done since leaving home way back when the extra weight of two Pokémon (although Worm was practically floating since it went up and down with every bounce) made it hard going. The seeping and cold night air didn't help things either, as it drew into his lungs with every breath and shredded his windpipe like needles. His arms got the worst of it, and while the Pokémon he carried was supposed to be one of the warmest bodies out there, the still and dead weight by his chest did nothing. 

He finally reached the long bridge, the journey made easier on even flooring but harder by the strong winds and rain beginning to spit down.

“Come on,” he hissed, struggling to see, “Come _on.”_

Then finally, _finally_ , the wall on Hulbury’s side became visible, the lights flickering through the trees as the breeze knocked them about, and Kabu could have sobbed if he wasn't so angry.

He didn't even know what to be angry about first, the almost tears, the Vulpix in his arms, the audacity to close a Pokémon Centre in a major battling town, or how Worm had to bite his neck to hold on. The poor bug was more like a kite, but thankfully had a firm latch, even if it did hurt. 

Rushing through the archway into Hulbury, running straight through a puddle, Kabu skidded in front of the Pokémon Centre and to a full stop before going inside, his hair sticking to his scalp in a windswept mess and the towel holding Vulpix damp. The nurse inside stood up from where she was leant over the counter, doing a crossword. She brushed herself off, sparing a glare for the Poke-mart employee who snickered at her unprofessional behaviour, and turned to Kabu.

“Welcome to the Pokémon Centre, how can I-” The nurse cut herself off at the sight of him, Worm dangling off his neck and a heap of filthy fur in his arms, “...Help you…” She finished as he squelched towards the counter, his shoes filled with water from the puddle under the archway. 

“I found this,” he said, letting the limp little Vulpix slump on the counter, “On route 4.”

He was still panting heavily, but the nurse and the Poke-mart employee were too busy taking in the sorry sight of the Vulpix. 

“Oh my goodness! What a poor thing! You found her like this?”

“Yes.” 

“Come behind the counter,” the Nurse said, pulling back the counter hatch and pulling the door in, letting him pass through, “I’ll need help for this. Harry, shout for me know if someone comes in!” 

The other employee nodded at her, but she didn't pay attention, too busy carrying the Vulpix into the back room. 

It was a much larger space than the area behind the desk, almost the same size as the whole front of the Pokémon Centre, with emergency equipment in a store room and a wall filled with floor to ceiling cabinets, containing various bottles, tools, and bandages. The nurse went straight to the small steel table on the opposite side of the room, locking the wheels in place and letting Vulpix rest gently on the table, pulling the soiled towel from beneath it and disposing of it immediately.

“I don't think a wash would get rid of the blood, I'm afraid,” she said, then commanded, “Pull that over here would you?”

Kabu reached for what she pointed at, an IV drip stand, and wheeled it over. She pulled a pack of fluid from a cooler and hooked it over the top, and from a tray of instruments she got some tubing, a needle, and a roll of medical tape. She didn't attach any of it yet, however, instead focusing on opening the Vulpix’s mouth and pulling out its tongue, inserting a painful looking piece of tubing attached to a strange machine.

“It’s air,” she explained, examining the swelling in the Vulpix’s damaged leg. 

He hadn't noticed before, but the collar was on far too tight, digging into the skin and pulling away the fur. Kabu forced himself to look away before he was sick. 

“I need you to hold her steady while I shave the affected areas, then we can cut down the rest of the hair and get started on fixing her up. I only need your help with this bit, thankfully.” 

“Alright,” he said, lifting one of its - her - demure paws, “Tell me what to do.” 

They’d ended up needing to shave most of her body due to the severity of the matted fur, leaving her face, paws, tail and head normal while the rest of her body was covered in a fine layer, and touching her felt like velvet rather than hair. The worst offender ended up being the collar too, since to fix the leg fully they would have had to put a cone on her to stop her from biting the cast, but the raw skin stopped them from being able to. Instead, the nurse settled on an unattractive but ingenious solution - a muzzle.

Seeing the still body on the metal table, Kabu almost felt sick. Vulpix and Ninetails were prided on their beauty and gracefulness, but the Pokémon on the table looked more like a dead creature than anything beautiful. Even after being sponge washed and having the fleas removed, she looked unwell, and he vowed in that moment to accept her, not for looks, but for perseverance. 

“It’ll only need to be on for a couple of days. Pokémon heal fast, and with a few controlled rounds in the machine she should be back to normal in no time… whatever her normal might be.”

“Thank you,” Kabu said, taking back the Poke-balls for Torkoal, Worm and Eevee, “it means a lot, helping like this.”

“No, thank _you._ Without your help I don't think she would have made it. Whoever had her before, well, let’s just hope that I never meet them. For their sake.” 

“I hope to meet them,” Kabu thumbed the ball for Torkoal, looking at her sleeping body inside, “And I hope they dislike fire.” 

The nurse smiled slightly, the tiredness from the night finally catching up with them both. “I’ll do a scan when she wakes up to see if she’s chipped. If she isn't, we can release her into the wild or-”

“I’ll take her.”

“I thought you would. That one’s a fighter. If she does happen to be chipped, we can contact the police though, so we can half hope either way.”

“Yes,” he agreed, “I suppose we can.”

☀️: Eventful night.

🍉: What’s up?

☀️: Found an abused Pokémon. Had to run to Hulbury to find a Pokémon Centre because the one in Tuffield was closed. I don't think it would have made it if I had walked. 

🍉: Oh no! Is it alright now?

☀️: Recovering, but not sure how it will go. 

🍉: Here’s hoping. 

☀️: Yes. I have no idea how long it had been without its trainer, since its ribs are not showing. 

🍉: Poor thing. Let me know if you find out who did it. I know many, many trainers who would be interested in a slice of justice, including myself. 

Later that day, just as the sun was falling behind the horizon once more and as Kabu was falling asleep into the fur of the Eevee he had caught, the Pokémon curled up between his chest and his knees, the miners began to shuffle out of Galar mine once again, chatting amongst themselves. The commotion woke Kabu up from his daze, and he stood, his legs aching from being in the same position for so long. The man saw him before Kabu did and waved, the Palpitoad by his side jumping up and down to attract his attention further. 

“So you got one!” The man’s grin was wide, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the Eevee. “I won't lie, I didn't expect to see you here.”

“I like to keep my word,” Kabu said, “And I like it when others do too.”

“Of course.”

The man reached to his waist, pulling the only other ball, a Luxury-ball, from the belt and holding it forward. With a press of the button, the Growlithe inside appeared, shaking itself off and sitting demurely. The pink bow around its neck didn't go unnoticed by Kabu, mostly because it was almost the size of its body. 

“One Galarian Growlithe, born and raised. Just as a tip to get you started, he loves poffins. It used to be the only way he would listen to us. So what do you say? Still up for it?”

“Of course.”

Kabu pulled the Eevee’s Poke-ball from his waist and held it forward, and the Eevee itself was already playing with the Palpitoad and attempting to pull the Growlithe in for a tussle too, who was resisting. The man gave the Luxury-ball to Kabu, taking the trade with eagerness, and once the trade was complete, he went to pet the Eevee’s head. 

“He’s a cute one,” the man said, his grin the size of his face, “My daughter will be really pleased, so thank you!” 

Kabu smiled at the man, but held his Poke dex in his hand as he assessed the Growlithe’s stats. He was still sitting and ignoring the Eevee’s goading, so it was fairly easy to do so.

“Your welcome. I’m sure your Growlithe will be a great addition to my tea– Wild charge? ” He almost yelled, looking at the moves on the screen. It was only level eight, obviously getting so because of the love his owner had given him rather than battling, but he couldn't fathom why a level eight, unevolved Pokémon would know such a strong move. 

“Oh, yeah,” the man didn't seem surprised, “He’s the pup of my wife’s Arcanine. She was a trainer at the Motostoke gym for a while and ran one on her team. It was apparently quite effective against the water types people used!”

An egg move like that on any Pokémon was a blessing, but considering the Growlithe’s typing, it was almost a miracle. Kabu looked up at the man, who was fussing over his Palpitoad and Eevee, and then to the Growlithe. The Growlithe looked at him, and while Kabu was near certain that some kind of curiosity was on the Pokémon’s face, it didn't step closer and tried to seem uninterested. 

The silence, compared to the Eevee and Palpitoad’s noise, was unnerving. 

“Okay,” Kabu said, “I can work with that.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Look at this photo,” Mags said, and held up a magazine with a half-naked man on it.

“Mags, seriously.”

Melony stood by the stove, the pan of popcorn heating up but not quite cooking yet, and watched as her friend tried to sort through the collection of magazines, newspapers and half-filled sudoku books that her mum had pulled into the house over the last few years of occasionally babysitting. It was a Sunday, the only day of the week where all Pokémon gyms closed across Galar, and Gordie was watching cartoons in the other room.

The kitchen in daylight was much brighter than someone might have expected, with the window above the cooker filtering the light in through the uneven glass panes. The black countertops were covered in an array of different items, ranging from Mags’ handbag to the blender and box, the fruit bowl with only an overripe banana and a Pokémon chew stick, and weirdly a toy car stuck to a cabinet handle. The table, other than the papers, had a vast collection of other items too, the most notable of which were a pack of crayons and two cups of tea. 

Ellie and Sandy were at the table with them, the former badly scribbling on a newspaper and the latter asleep in a rocker. 

“It’s a perfume advert, besides,” Melony said, “Nothing worthwhile.”

“Still, he’s a good one to keep an eye out for.” 

“No. I’m done with men for the time being, no matter how attractive they are.”

Mags rose an eyebrow, “And that Hoenn lad? What’s he called, Lando?”

“Kabu. What about him?”

“Don't play dumb with me, Mel. I know why you invited him here.” 

Melony sighed, stirring the popcorn as it began to pop. “Still, I’m not looking. It doesn't matter how I previously felt, because now what? What must he think of me?” 

“He thought enough of you to accept the endorsement, and to stay with you that night. By the way, did he sleep on the couch?”

“No, he took my bed.”

“ _Alone?”_ Mag wiggled her eyebrows.

“ _Yes_ , alone! He’s seventeen, for fucks sake.” 

Mags leaned back in her chair, ignoring how it creaked slightly and instead watching as Melony poured the now done popcorn into two bowls, one smaller than the other. If it had been ten years ago it wouldn't have been so unfitting to smoke indoors, and doing so might have completed her image. she spoke up again, “Age differences aren't so strange when you're older. Besides, the tabloids are not thinking much of it.”

To prove her point she passed a brightly coloured magazine over to Melony, who exchanged it for the larger bowl of popcorn without thinking. As Mags started crunching her way through it, Melony read the headline.

**_“Man of Fire has melted Circhester Ice Queen’s Heart: Proof within!”_ **

“‘Man of fire’?” she repeated, “What on earth?”

“I think that’s Kabu’s new nickname. Prof was kind of looking for that one, back in the day. They still like ‘Spitfire’ for him, though. Suspect he won't be pleased.” 

“Ma,” Ellie said, and made grabby hands for the smaller bowl. Melony waited, a hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. “Please.”

“Okay, sweetie,” She said, handing over the smaller bowl of popcorn.

“‘Anks.” 

Mags pulled the offending magazine closer, flipping through the first few pages until she reached the offending double page spread, looking with a furrowed brow at the bright colours and strange typography. 

“I can't read half this shi… stuff. The colours are melting my eyes.”

Melony grabbed the magazine back and looked at the spread before pausing,

An image of Kabu, in his long coat, trainer’s uniform, and weirdly high socks was the front and centre of the left page, along with some obnoxious pink writing and the body of the text below. He had his knees to his chest, and seemed to be fast asleep with (of all things) an Eevee in his arms. The off light in the background contrasted nicely with his darker figure in the foreground, and the photographer was probably glad for the extra lining in their pockets, since it would have definitely fetched a high price. 

The opposite image was a picture of her, and her heckles rose as she realised where it had been taken.

“This was on my run two days ago,” she said, flipping the page over to make sure there wasn't more, before flipping it back, “Goodness, what is _wrong_ with these people?” 

“It’s the industry,” Mags sighed, “They give Mandibuzz a run for their money when it comes to picking a carcass. You know they were thinking I was pregnant before I managed to find out for sure? Made getting a good doc a nightmare.” 

“I haven't told Paul yet. If he sees this I’m doomed.”

“Oh, come _on._ You haven't even fucked him since you left him, he can't contest shit.”

“Language,” Melony glanced at Ellie, who was too busy drawing a pair of glasses on the chairman, “But yeah, I agree. He’s a nutter, though. He still might, if I don't immediately tell him, but I can't be dealing with that right now. I'm not taking another day off until next Sunday, since I’ve taken too many recently.”

Mags picked up her drink during Melony’s rant, and wisely decided to change the subject.

“You had any good challengers, yet?”

“None too memorable. Had a fire specialist get wiped by my Lapras. I suspect he ran through the gyms as fast as possible to prove something. He’s got four more days to retry, but I think I might have smouldered the desire a tad.” 

“Your gym is one of the most surprising on the circuit, to be fair. You're the first to run six Pokémon.”

“Until the league changes it, that is. I hear they're planning on setting four as the max.”

“ _Four?”_

“I know!” Melony sighed, sitting down at the table with a sigh, “It’s ridiculous. What’s the point of the gym circuit being considered a challenge if we can't run a full team? Figuring out who to bench will be the biggest problem. Mamoswine is getting old but he still packs a punch, Froslass isn't one to go down easily either, but she was from my grandmother before she passed, bless her heart. While the rest of my team is powerful too, I have a feeling since they're the ones my mum gave me the league would be interested in getting rid of them most.” 

“Because they're old?”

“Yes. An old Pokémon means a powerful Pokémon.” 

“Too right. Same goes for their trainers.”

“Well, I don't know about _that.”_

Melony’s laugh turned into a sigh, and bringing her long-forgotten tea to her lips, she glanced back down at the magazine that had offended her. The picture of her wasn't a bad one, per say, but her hair was a mess and she was wiping some muck off Eiscue’s face with her shirt, showing off her stomach and the stretch marks that went with it. What pissed her off the most was that they didn't even know for certain if she _was_ pregnant, only that she was a little chubbier than usual, but to her own trained eye she could see the bump. Making assumptions like that wasn't something anyone could normally get away with though. 

“Thank god I told my agent about it,” Melony said, “or else this mess would have been a lot worse.”

“I can't believe that your agent missed this, though,” Mags closed the magazine, dumping it in the pile to be defiled by Ellie, “I think you might need a new one.” 

Melony nodded, not changing her expression, “I’ll talk to him. Can you…?”

“Of course,” Mags said, already heading over to the living room to talk to Gordie, “You do what you gotta do. I’ll watch ‘um.”

Melony smiled at her, feeling tired, and grabbed her mobile. She ignored the message from Kabu in favour of finding her caller list and selecting the one called ‘Agent Craig’. It rang once, twice, three times, and then four, before the man on the other side picked up.

“ _Melony!”_ Craig said, sounding like he was putting on his pleased tone, “ _Whatever can I do for you on this lovely day_?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve glanced at _TM magazine_ lately?”

She couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit smug at the ensuing silence, she could hear her agent shuffle through some papers, making feedback on the line, before he readdressed her.

“ _I haven’t, no. Isn’t that an old woman’s kind of mag?”_

“Maybe so,” she said, her face souring, “but I thought it was _your_ job to find these things out. Their most recent one has something I would have thought you’d care about knowing.”

“ _Uh huh,”_ he said, having the audacity to sound bored, “ _I do. What was it they talked about?”_

“They know about the pregnancy.”

Craig stayed silent, and if she didn’t know better, she would assume he was waiting for her to continue.

“They think Kabu put it there.”

Craig sighed, and over the line she could hear him lean back in his beat up leather chair.

“ _Look, Melony, sweetie, it’s not unheard of for these things to slip through the net,_ ” Craig said, his voice coming across as tinny through the phone, “ _You’ve had kids before and dealt with this PR mess that always comes with it.”_

Melony scowled at nothing, wishing she had brought her coat outside with her when she made the phone call. “And this time I’m not married,” she said, voice cold, “I don’t want this affecting Kabu, but obviously this will. Your job now is damage control. I swear Craig if this goes further than it has already I’ll be speaking to the chairman directly.”

“ _Honey, you don’t have to do that-“_

“Won’t I?”

“ _No, no. I got this. It’ll be vaporised, eradicated, obliterated before he has to know about it. The Applin of your eye won’t know a thing.”_

Before she could so much as open her mouth to correct him on her relationship status, he hung up, and she cursed (not for the first time) her agent’s incompetence. She couldn’t help but find some kind of small victory among her losses however. It _was_ quite flattering for everyone to think he was deeply, unabashedly in love with her. 

“I want to say thank you for doing this here, but why now?” 

“Mmmmmm.” 

Kabu sat on a rock in an open area of forest, the pine trees parting to form a clearing and creating a thick, opaque wall of branches around them. Camerupt had decided, not a minute earlier, that enough was enough.

The proud Pokémon stood almost a foot taller than Kabu and weighed over triple, and if it hadn't been for his relaxed nature, might have burst out of his ball sooner and ruined everything that Kabu had sought to achieve. Blaziken wandered around nearby, inspecting Kabu’s not yet erected tent and avoiding Slugma, who followed her like a Lillipup. Worm was still around Kabu's wrist, the Growlithe lay in a pile of fallen needles nearby, and Torkoal was sniffing Camerupt. It was, all in all, a very peaceful moment after many days of adventure. 

What was the most relieving thing, however, was the Vulpix pressed against the side of Kabu’s leg.

The nurse had called him the evening after collecting Growlithe to announce the Vulpix was feeling better after her three rounds in the healer and was able to be released. She had said, eagerly, that the Poke-ball that contained the Vulpix had been unofficially voided since it had been found broken a few weeks beforehand. No one had come forward about either a missing Pokémon or a broken Poke-ball, and with the obvious case of neglect or abuse on their hands, they decided removing Vulpix from her previous owner’s control.

“It looks like,” The nurse said, “We can either release her or find her a new home.”

“I’ll take her,” Kabu said immediately.

There wasn't really another option, in his head or otherwise.

So now the Vulpix (A female one, they’d discovered) stood beside him like he was the only thing holding her up. She looked cold with the shortened fur, with patches of it missing from around her neck and her previously swollen foot. She still needed some medication, mostly anti-inflammatories and supplements, but other than not being allowed to battle for a while, she was as better as could be. 

He just wished she would interact a bit more with the other Pokémon.

“Go on,” he said, nudging her a little, but all she did was silently rest her paw on his shoe.   
His two newest Pokémon wouldn't be as easy as Worm, he thought, considering that the two of them didn't even want to talk to the others. Slugma was having no problem bothering the rest of them, but it seemed odd that it wasn't bothering with the Vulpix or Growlithe. 

Maybe the Growlithe was still bitter about being called Princess, despite its gender. 

He had removed the pink bow from his neck as soon as he could, and the Growlithe had given him a little lick on the hand as a thank you, but since then there had been nothing; no interaction between the Growlithe and himself, or between him and the other Pokémon.

Kabu wanted desperately to level up the Growlithe for the next gym, but doing so within a day or so was impossible, especially with him acting as he was currently. 

“Mmmmmmmmm.”

Camerupt was looking at him strangely, then looked to where Kabu was looking. Ever the conversationalist, Camerupt tossed his head at the Growlithe in a gesture for him to come closer, but he didn't move from his bed of pine needles. Camerupt then turned to Vulpix and did the same, and after an obvious hesitation, Vulpix got up from its safe space beside Kabu and moved closer, before plopping down beside Torkoal. 

“At least you're making friends,” Kabu said to Camerupt, just as the gentle Pokémon bent his head to lick Vulpix’s curls, “Even if he isn't.” 

Growlithe blinked slowly at Kabu, then turned to face the treeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be uploaded at a slower schedule than before, unfortunately, do to university works. I appreciate all the comments and Kudos so far, and I hope people continue to enjoy my writing :D   
> (chapter 10 is in the process of being written, just so ya kno)


	9. Chapter 9

Worm wiggled with glee at the perfection of its new move, taking great pleasure in being able to beat the Gym Trainer’s Magikarp so easily. It hadn't been too much of a help thus far, only downing what was left of a Tympole before taking on the dangerous Magikarp, picking up where Torkoal had left off after fainting.   
It had been a significant up-hill battle so far, taking on two other trainers who had managed to weaken Torkoal considerably each time. It wasn't a wise idea having a monotype team at the best of times, but taking on the water gym with two viable fire type Pokémon was a terrible idea from idea to form. Sometimes he regretted his choice, from way back when he took on Juan in Sootopolis city, then Wallace in the Elite four, and finally now. 

Worm, now knowing TR72, was looking to be a force of nature. 

Power whip was not a move that Kabu had much experience with, and seeing Worm approach its enemies and thrash had, at first, concerned him. But seeing how little it affected the little guy, and how quickly the other Pokémon realise their mistake in underestimating it, he was able to control it better. 

“Well lad, you outdid me!” The trainer gave a hearty laugh, his long coat and puffy shirt making him look like a pirate, “You can head on through when you’re ready. Might want to, ye know, take care of the Pokémon ye got. Lomond is a doozy if ya ain't ready for ‘i'm.”

“Right,” Kabu said, dreading the next battle, “I will.”

“Good luck to you and your worm!” 

Kabu went through the doorway and into the locker room, the official who was waiting gave him a tight smile but didn't say anything, and Kabu went over to his bag to pick out a few super potions and a revive. 

Releasing Torkoal and Worm, he immediately began the process of healing them up again. Worm wound itself around the tweezers and the cotton swab, generally just getting in the way, but Torkoal waited patiently once she was awake to be healed completely.

“Ra.”

“I know, I know.”

“Ra.”

“I get it.”

“Eek.”

“Not you.” 

“Ra.”

“It was a misjudgement. We’ll both do better.”

Torkoal didn't say anything then, instead she looked down at the patch of her skin that Kabu had just healed up, and then back at her owner. While he was still kneeling, she took two steps forward and put her front legs on his stomach, grunting as he put his arms around her shell to hold her steady. 

Kabu chuckled, his grin wide, “Yeah, we can do this.”

🍉: Good luck! You’ll need it.

☀️: Thanks?

“Ahoy, lad! Glad to see you’ve come to test these treacherous waters, but the voyage isn't over yet. Your Pokémon might have some tricks up their sleeves, but so do mine.”

The audience was chanting, singing the repetitive beat of some sea shanty or another, and Lomond stood at the centre of the pitch like a lighthouse beckoning the attention to his shores. It was an awful time for a battle, starting to blow a gale outside as it began to get dark and a chill lingering in the air. Kabu wished he could have brought his coat onto the pitch, but didn't say anything about it. 

Lomond’s own coat was a royal blue and went down to his knees, with gold embellishments up either side and framing the jet buttons. His shirt underneath was partly undone, and he completed his look with a pipe and moustache. His hair went down to his lower back, curled at the ends from repeated dunks in salt water, and his leather boots were destroyed from the same offender. What was most noticeable was his height, as he stood easily six inches above Kabu, although that wasn't really a feat. 

“Let’s see if you sink or swim!” 

Lomond turned and walked to the edge of the circle, and with his heart beating out of his chest, Kabu did the same. Facing one another again, Lomond pulled the first of his three Poke-balls from his belt and threw it forward, a Remoraid bursting forth with a squeal. The Pokémon floated in the air with its tail drifting from side to side, watching in anticipation for Kabu to pull his first Pokémon into the ring. 

Torkoal emerged, her usually calm nature being pushed to one side as she shouted a battle cry upon release. The crowd yelled and cheered, but Torkoal took no notice, staring the opposing Remoraid down. 

“A fire type? I knew you were a specialist, but I expected a desperate branch out. Brave, but not smart. Remoraid, bubble beam!” 

The Remoraid was fast, diving to one side and foaming at the mouth, spitting forth a slew of bubbles with a terrifying accuracy. It hit dead on, and Torkoal withdrew her head into her shell to avoid most of it, crying out. 

Kabu grit his teeth, and throwing one hand forward, commanded, “Rapid spin!” 

Torkoal launched into the attack, and although slower, gained such speed that the attack became unavoidable. She slammed into the Remoraid and knocked them both back across the pitch, skidding to a stop as the opposition kept going.

The Remoraid righted itself, and with its speed kicking in once again, obeyed the next command.

“Bubble beam, again!” 

Kabu gritted his teeth and went to call another command, but the Remoraid’s ability kicked in, and its attack was too loose - high in attack but low in accuracy, Kabu realised its flaw. Hussle. 

Torkoal was ready, however, and as the attack went wide she pulled together her own, listening to Kabu without hesitation. 

“Rock slide!” 

The stones rose, and as the Remoraid righted itself after its eager attack, they fell, knocking it out of the way and onto the floor - fainted. 

The crowd hooted and howled, the song morphing from one to another, a greater intensity but similar sounding words. Lomond’s moustache lowered as he scowled at Torkoal, but then he returned Remoraid and grinned, sending out his next. 

“Am I in a pinch? No, but you will be. Corphish, go!” 

The Corphish gurgled, looking at Kabu and Torkoal intently as it snapped its claws twice. It shuffled slightly to the right, and then again to the left, seemingly sizing his opponent up. Torkoal, if it could blink, would have. 

“Use aqua jet!” 

The Corphish gurgled again, a fine layer of water coming from its mouth and covering its hard shell, but before Kabu could call to Torkoal and before she noticed, the Corphish dived, gaining incredible speed and slamming into Torkoal’s leg. She shouted, going down on the leg and skidding back, before she collapsed.

Kabu swallowed, throat tight and eyes feeling glassy, and withdrew her back into the Poke-ball. He had been hoping to at least get through the first two, but it appeared luck wasn't as willing to help him today.

He pulled the only Ultra-ball from his waist and threw it forward, the crowd roaring as Worm popped free and squeaked. 

“Oh ho! I've been waiting to see this little monster,” Lomond yelled, “Rest assured, it won't be taking down my team!” 

Looking from Lomond to Corphish, Kabu threw up his arm and called out, “Use power whip!” 

It was almost comical how quickly Lomond’s face fell. 

Worm scuttled towards the Corphish, and while the latter looked to the grass to try and figure out where its opponent was, Worm was just too small to be an easy target. Within reaching distance, Worm pulled itself back onto the last few segments of its abdomen and then lurched forwards, cracking its body against the Corphish’s shell. 

It stumbled forward, its eyes wide from the unforeseen attack, but Lomond could see Worm, and knew Corphish’s weak points better than the Pokémon itself did. 

“Double hit!” 

Snapping its claws, the Corphish went for a grab but instead knocked Worm back, then going for a second try. The grab landed, and hefted Worm above its head, slammed it back down onto the ground so that it skidded and stopped a few feet away. Kabu held his breath, but let it go when Worm got up again, glaring across the field at the Corphish. 

On the screen high above them, both of their health bars were red. Kabu found it impossible to breathe, but yelled Worm’s next move anyway, working on autopilot.

“Power whip again! Don't miss!” 

Worm was on it, rushing forward and getting within range. The Corphish was fast, but reeling from its own attack prior, it didn't move fast enough. Worm launched its attack again, hitting the Corphish in the legs and knocking it over, using its own weight against it as it hit the ground hard, knocked out. 

Lomond sighed, his brow furrowed and coat fluttering in the wind. As the crowd roared, the sky above finally went dark as night set in. Gently, it started to rain. 

“With Kyogre blessing me with rain, I can already see my victory! Are you prepared for stormy seas?”

Kabu resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Lomond’s theatrics, but nevertheless braced himself as the gym leader pulled the final Dive-ball from his belt, throwing it forward with vigour. 

A massive, ten-foot-long Gyarados emerged from the ball of light roaring up at the sky as the rain hit its back. Worm coiled up on itself, small enough to be eaten if the Gyarados wasn't careful, and Kabu hissed as he realised his Pokémon’s double disadvantage against the opposition. 

He’d made a call like this before, way back in Hoenn when Wallace had sent out his own Gyarados. Last time, he’d pulled Blaziken from the field after the opportunity to do so had passed, making the next Pokémon on his team take the brunt of the water type attack. It was the beginning of the end, making it impossible for his team to catch a break as they fell behind on the field and lost members of his team with stronger attacks. It was too late to swap Worm out, and without an obvious choice of Pokémon to replace it with, Kabu was at a loss. 

“Right, Gyarados, let’s was this boy away! Dynamax time!” 

Withdrawing the massive Pokémon, Lomond pressed the ball to his wrist and it expanded in his arms, then, with tremendous effort, he threw the Poke-ball behind him. The Gyarados burst out again, the sky becoming red as its Dynamax came into effect and it filled the sky. The crowd’s cheering was drowned out under the Pokémon’s thundering cry Worm squeaked, looking back at Kabu as if asking if it could have a go at being massive, but Kabu looked at Worm with something unreadable in his eyes. Somehow, Worm knew what it meant.

“Eek!” 

“I should have expected you not to, you flashy bugger,” Lomond laughed, his Pokémon looming behind him, “Let’s get this over with quickly then, aye?”

Worm’s stats was already lowered from the Gyarados’ ability, and with the other Pokémon’s speed, it was inevitable that it was going to go first.

“Max Geyser!” 

The Gyarados reared back, and with its mouth wide open, spewed forth a spinning whirlpool of water, totally surrounding Worm as the last part of its health drained away. When the battle field cleared, Worm lay motionless, and Kabu, silent, withdrew it. 

Without a better option, he grabbed the more under-levelled Pokémon out of the two left on his team and threw it.

Growlithe huffed, sitting demurely as soon as it was released, and while half the crowd cheered on, many made a noise of confusion. Lomond himself did a double take.

“Well,” he laughed, “In all me years of training Pokémon, I don't think I've ever seen a Growlithe sit still willingly!”

Growlithe huffed, tossing his hair to one side and refusing to acknowledge anyone. Even when the Gyarados thrashed its tail back and forth he didn't move. Making a complete gamble, Kabu withdrew Growlithe, tapped the Luxury-ball to his Dynamax Band and gasped as it increased in weight. Although not too much to handle, he still needed to use two hands to throw it behind himself, and Growlithe, massive, fiery, and pissed off, emerged. 

Growlithe barked at the Gyarados, who was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to go up against something worth its time, but Growlithe wasn't entirely focused on the other Pokémon. It looked down at Kabu, almost as if he was asking his trainer ‘what on earth is this?’ and all Kabu could do was shrug. 

But Growlithe, almost as if he could sense the desperation in being called forward like this, stood and readied himself, his head levelling with the rest of his body as he awaited Kabu’s command. 

Kabu, still shaking as he looked up at his first ever Dynamaxed, could have cried in relief. _Yes_ , he though, _Thank you_. 

“Max Geyser, again!” 

The Gyarados pulled itself back and readied another whirl of water, looking out the corner of its eye at the readied Growlithe. The attack launched, aimed directly at Growlithe who bent his head as it crashed over him, soaking him to the skin and forcing him onto his knees. But when the attack relented, with the level difference, type advantage and mediocre stats holding him back, Growlithe stood back up, shook himself off, and growled. The screen showed exactly what Kabu had hoped for - a sliver of health remaining, hardly enough to be considered health at all. 

Kabu, awakened by Growlithe’s own efforts, threw his hand forward and called for the final, unexpected attack. 

“Max Lightning!” 

Lomond’s face fell, Gyarados reeled back in surprise, and Growlithe howled at the sky as bolts of light rained down around them, striking the Gyarados on its back and then again on its tail, downing it in a flurry of unexpected sparks. Kabu couldn't believe his eyes, conquering his age-old enemy that had almost destroyed him over a year ago, one that had plagued him throughout his first Pokémon journey and had taken everything away from him at the last moment, was finally defeated at the hands of a repurposed house Pokémon. 

He couldn't help whooping as Growlithe shrunk back to his normal size, shaking off the rain and residue from the last attack before bounding over to nudge Kabu’s leg, still shy but over the moon with his performance. 

Lomond withdrew his own Pokémon, tipping his hat over his eyes in a sense of humility before turning back to Kabu and Growlithe with a smile. 

“What a battle that was! Full of ebbs and flows. I will be the first to admit that lad, you got something special with that team of yours. You’ve done good!” 

Kabu smiled at Lomond, finding it impossible to resist the man’s good nature, and stood with Growlithe beside him. He accepted the handshake and said, “Thank you. It means a lot.” 

“It sure does! Now take this gym badge and let me lick my wounds, ay? Not often a battle like this shakes me.” 

Kabu couldn't help but chuckle, “Nor me. Usually I just lose.” 

Lomond laughed, “Don't get too used to winning! Loss or win, you and your team are going places. If winning is your only goal, you don't understand your Pokémon, but I don't think you have that issue. You’re going to go far, like it or not!” 

☀️: Done.

🍉: Did you win?

☀️: I did. 

🍉: Congrats! Was it a tough one?

☀️: Toughest so far. The Gyarados gave me flashbacks.

🍉: To what? Did you fight one recently?

☀️: Never mind. How is your gym?

🍉: Only a couple of battles today, neither of them got through. Suspect I'll see one of them again soon, but the other looked heartbroken, poor thing. 

☀️: They’ll be alright in the end. 

🍉: They will be. It does make me wonder, are you worried for any of the other gyms?

Kabu sat with his knees to his chest, his phone between his hands like it was a fragile piece of glass, and waited for the nurse to announce his Pokémon healed. Someone nearby was drinking their coffee loudly and ruffling their newspaper about, and a kid near the Poke-mart was eagerly discussing a brand of toy with someone over the phone. 

Vulpix nestled her head closer to his chest and huffed, fast asleep. He petted her head, wondering about his response. There was no way of telling someone that he couldn't tell if he was worried about breaking their heart or his own. 

☀️: Yours, a little.

🍉: Mine? Why?

☀️: Lapras. 

🍉: Oh yes, I understand now. I wasn't able to watch your match but my agent was blowing up my phone about your Growlithe, so I’m not sure if you should be too worried. 

☀️: You never know, anything can happen. 

🍉: That’s very true. 

He sighed, sick and tired of having to chase his own thoughts around his head. _Come on,_ he thought, _You’re better than this._

But was he really? For so long the only desire in his life was to get stronger, to be better at training his team and to stride forward without looking back. Now it felt like all he ever did was look back, whether it be back at home in Hoenn or to his initial meetings with Melony, or even further when he hadn't started his Pokémon journey. Now his desires and wishes were confused and muddled. He longed not only for the battle and the win but for more, a fulfilment that didn't seem to happen with each opponent fainted anymore.   
He didn't feel like himself, now that he was older than before.

His needs and desires had changed from a linear path to one with dips and curves, hidden by tree lines and slopes, blocked by fallen branches and unexpected streams. The urge to overcome his opposition was still there, a pilot light inside him keeping the rest of his body going, but what exactly he was fighting for was confused. It wasn't Melony alone that he desired, or at least felt a fleeting desire for, but something else entirely. 

Thinking about her still made him flush, somehow, and the past admission of her not being his soul desire fell through a little, but it was _true._ He wanted more than another person, or a win at the very end. 

He thought back to what Lomond had said, his wisdom without a doubt coming with his age:

_If winning is your only goal, you don't understand your Pokémon, but I don't think you have that issue._

It was unnerving how a stranger seemed to know him better than he knew himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said the last time I posted, the uploads will be slower now that Uni is in swing. I've decided that I'll try to upload weekly on Wednesday! this fic is NOT abandoned as of now. the slower uploads may mean a higher quality of work too (I hope!)   
> Please keep the good words and kudos coming. I love them, and love you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Kabu sat on the earliest train to Motostoke, holding a bottle of lemonade to his lips and flipping through the magazine with a half-hearted interest, stopping when he reached the two-page spread in the middle. It might have been a convincing read, should he not have been one of the subjects of the journalist’s scrutiny. The writing was quite flowery, considering how it was supposedly a men’s magazine, but not too difficult for him to understand the underlying subject the author was suggesting. 

Apparently, he and Melony were in the midst of an incredibly sexual relationship, and she had visited him in Hoenn before deciding to endorse him, doing so because of their (suggested) dating. It would have been a terribly interesting read if he didn't know any better, and the writer obviously knew what little information there was to know about him; as it was, the magazine was trash. 

☀️: Apparently people think we’re in a relationship.

Immediately after pressing send, his stomach filled with dread. Was that too forward? Was she going to take it the wrong way? He hadn't been that forward before, and he put the phone on the table in front of him like he had been burnt, like it had turned into an Ekans and tried to bite his wrist. For a few sickening minutes, he bumbled over a reply that would hopefully wouldn't make the original implications worse, but with no luck. But then, simultaneously a blessing and a curse, she responded. 

🍉: Where did you hear that?

☀️: Ultimate Salamence. It was the only magazine I recognised in the rack. 

🍉: That one’s a good one, it’s a shame their writing is false. I can talk to my agent if it upsets you and I’ll claim that it’s me who has a problem with it.

Kabu blinked. He read her message, then again. 

_It’s a shame their writing is false. I’ll claim that it's me who has a problem with it._

Feeling a mixture of bravery and stupidity in his gut, he couldn't help but call her out on the wording.

☀️: Do you… not have a problem with it?

It took her a while to respond then, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited. 

A minute passed, then another, and finally she replied. 

🍉: Not really. Rumours fly all the time. Miss Swiss is married but people think she and Lomond have a thing. Crypts has eight kids but apparently he and Juliette (dragon gym) are looking for more. Hell, apparently Robert and Crypts have a thing too. You just get immune to it after a while.

☀️: I see. 

🍉: Don't worry about it. If any nosey reporters ask, just say it's not true

He wished Torkoal was able to join him on the train so that he was able to hug her to his chest like a pillow and wish for her to crush him. As it was, he just shoved the magazine in his bag and pulled his coat around him tighter.

For once he was out of his trainer’s uniform, wearing a pair of dark grey slacks and a black long-sleeved top. His sneakers were black too, but with a red stripe up the side and the ‘Lake of Rage’ logo on the heel showed off how he didn’t skimp on things that mattered. He looked like any other person his age should, albeit with a bit more influence from Hoenn, but none of the few commuters seemed to care for him being there, too focused on their own newspapers or phones. 

He had to focus on the next gym, he thought to himself instead of lingering on Melony’s mixed messages, he had to find this person who would be willing to look after his Pokémon to avoid being disqualified. The threat, like a looming Duskull, was constantly setting its gaze on the back of his neck, waiting, watching, for when something would go wrong. 

☀️: Who is this person I can leave my other Pokémon with?

🍉: We all call him Prof. I messaged him earlier and he said he can meet you at the Canalside Cafe. 

☀️: What does Prof look like? 

🍉: Keep an eye out for a man in a white coat with crazy white hair. He’ll probably be carrying a Pokémon you’ve never seen before. 

☀️: Right. Anything else I should know?

🍉: He’s a hugger. He also thinks you're his protégé. He might try to talk you into taking over his gym when you're done with the league challenge if you don't win. 

☀️: That’s flattering. 

🍉: Hey, it’s a good thing. He already thinks you're cool as anything for liking fire types. 

Kabu looked at his messages a couple more times as he wandered his way around Motostoke once again, greeted by the familiar smell of smoke and mist, along with the lung freezing chill that seeped into his bones like tar. An Onix blocked one of his paths, being too rowdy to be returned to its Poke-ball just yet but still young enough to not be causing damage, so he had to take the longer route around the outside of the city to reach the cafe Melony had been talking about - Canalside cafe. 

The exterior was made of the same brick that made up the rest of Motostoke’s architecture, although it had some dark grey bricks making up the bottom of the wall and a differing pattern around the top of the door, making a small overhang. The windows were fogged up with the moisture and heat from inside, and so he couldn't really see anything inside. The sign above the doorway looked as if it had been made recently, using bright red lettering and a black background to make the words pop. 

Kabu shouldered his way through the door.

Inside was much the same, with three of the walls unplastered and the last with exposed red and black brick. A blue, black, and yellow Pokémon with too many arms stood behind the counter, looking like it would much rather fight all the customers and their Pokémon than serve them drinks. It blinked slowly at Kabu when he came in, which meaning depended on the Pokémon, as for Vulpix is meant she was happy, but apparently Worm used it as a warning before a bite. 

There were a few occupied tables, one with a pair of women and their matching Nincada, and another with a man in a suit talking quietly on the phone and petting a small pink and black bear-like Pokémon. The last person was facing away from the door and wearing a long white coat, a Vulpix much larger than Kabu’s in his lap, and his hair going in a thousand directions at once. He looked like he had been electrocuted but managed to wash out the black burn marks, only leaving the jitters behind. 

Kabu avoided the gaze of the angry blue Pokémon and approached the man with the Vulpix. 

“Hello,” he said quietly, “are you Prof?” 

The man startled, looking at Kabu and then grinning. The Vulpix in his lap was sniffing at Kabu but he paid it no mind.

“Yes! You must be Kabu, right? Here, take a seat. I've been dying to meet you.”

Kabu sat in the chair opposite, trying not to sweat as the blue Pokémon continued to look at the back of his neck. It’s trainer obviously never taught it not to stare. 

As soon as he sat, however, Prof gestured to the blue Pokémon and it began making a couple of drinks, putting saucers on a tray and measuring out coffee grounds. Kabu turned back to prof when he started talking again. 

“I’m not usually a fan of Grapplocts,” he said, petting the chubby Vulpix, “But you have to admit that they have their charms. And arms. They're quite popular with the disabled or elderly, along with fighting type specialists.”

The Grapploct waddled over, carrying the tray which now held two coffees - both black with warm milk on the side - and slid it between them both. Kabu nodded at the Pokémon, which nodded back, before walking away. 

“It’s very serious,” Kabu said, unable to stop himself from thinking of his Blaziken, “Does its owner work here too?”

“Not so much, anymore. Poor Caroline is getting on a bit. But,” Prof clapped his hands together, almost like he wanted to keep himself awake, “Let’s not focus on that. You brought your Pokémon with you, correct?”

Kabu nodded.

Prof snuck a glance at his belt and noticed the four Poke-balls. “All of them?” he couldn't help but ask.

“Yes.”

“Tell me about them. Your old team.”

Kabu glanced at the two women on the other side of the cafe, and then to the distracted man, and deemed it safe enough to talk without muddling their species. He still kept his voice low.

“Blaziken, Camerupt and Slugma,” he said, not really sure what to think when Prof’s eyes lit up, “Blaziken is motherly and serious. I had a lot of trouble with her as a Combusken because I wasn't aware of the duel typing. I've gotten more used to it now, but at the time… I feel like it was a good thing now.

“Camerupt was caught after my Torkoal, and initially didn't pay any attention to me or other Pokémon. He’s got the highest defence of all my Pokémon but his ability, solid rock, makes him incredibly difficult to disway in battle. I doubt I would have been able to get through much of the Elite Four without him.

“Slugma is young. It was a gift from my grandfather before his passing. His Magcargo is still around - Slugma’s parent - but I am no longer associated with its owner. I only acquired it after my loss at the Champion, and so I am unaware of its true potential. It’s mischievous, so be wary.”

Prof leant forward over his cup of coffee and nodded along with Kabu’s tale, listening for key details that let him understand the Pokémon better, and when he finished Prof put down the cup with a clink. 

“Well,” he said, looking excited, “Those certainly are some characters. Were they the only members of your team in Hoenn?”

“Torkoal,” Kabu said immediately, “She was given to me by-”

He cut himself off, choking on the words like they were stuck in his throat, physically painful to try and get out but uncomfortable staying in. He couldn't finish, but Prof was apparently an expert at dancing around problems. 

“-by someone.” he finished, “Is she good to you? She seems very obedient.”

“Very. If it wasn't for my team, including her, I wouldn't have accepted Miss Melony’s indorsement.”

Prof smiled at him. “Torkoal in Hoenn are larger than those in Galar. Did you know that?”

“No.”

“Different shaping on the underside of their shell, too. It's very interesting. Does yours have a name?”

Kabu shook his head automatically. He was getting better at lying about it. 

“A shame. Mine is called Muffin.”

Kabu snorted. “Muffin?”

“Don't you think their shells look a bit like a chocolate muffin? One with white chocolate chips that got a bit too browned in the oven? Oh, I get hungry just thinking about it! But, again, we are getting off topic. Let’s finish up here and I can show you my own Pokémon. Sound dandy to you?”

Kabu didn't understand the praise, but still nodded, “Yes. Let’s do that.” 

“So, here we are.”

Prof said it as if it were an unimpressive store room. 

After being led through the front room, reception room, formal dining room, second living room and then into the sun room, Kabu couldn't help but wonder about not only the cost of Prof’s home but the necessity behind the space. He let his Pokémon exist in the same space as him, as any good trainer would, but even Kabu had to question the merits behind letting an on-fire Rapidash wander through the living room.

“It’s all fireproof, don't worry,” Prof said flippantly, “and crush proof, and claw proof, and blade proof… I can't say it’s dirt proof. It’s a nightmare when Muk gets on the sofa.”

Finally getting to the sun room, Prof unlocked the patio doors and led Kabu over the decking into the garden.

The garden stretched for at least ten acres, filled with trees and plant life, ponds and water features, dens and bird boxes, and what looked like a shallow cave at the very end. Kabu gaped at the sight of a Toucannon (a rare but not unheard-of visitor in Hoenn, traveling on tailwinds) ducking between the trees, a flash of black and orange, before another smaller Pokémon with a round metal face stomped from behind a bush to scare it away. A Swablu cooed in the nest of its mother’s wings, and a lithe green serpent glided up a tree, scaring a Pidgey away. 

A Pokémon approached them, scuttling with far too many legs and with a cross of fire over its face, and as it got within touching distance, Kabu realised that it was a larger, meaner, redder evolution of Worm. 

“This is Baby,” Prof said, “My daughter named her when she was little.”

“How old is your daughter now?” Kabu found himself asking as the Pokémon glared right at his face.

“Thirty-eight. If you don't know, your Sizzlipede will evolve at some point into one of them. A Centiscorch. They’re pretty cool.” 

Hesitating, Kabu reached towards the Centiscorch and slid his knuckles against the side of its face, and it lent slightly into his touch. The gurgling squeak it made sounded like a deeper version of Worm’s, although a touch more serious or slow. He couldn't help but let out a relieved breath when it didn't bite him or lash out, and Prof’s smile was almost wide enough to break out of his face and keep going. 

“Baby isn't usually so friendly with strangers,” he explained, petting the Centiscorch on the head, “It means he thinks you're a good one.”

“One what?”

“A good person. Or at the very least someone who can handle a Centiscorch properly in battle. What level is your Sizzlipede?”

“Probably about twenty-five. Its data isn't on my Pokedex.”

“Do you have an older one?”

“Yes. it’s regional.”

“After this, I can give you a Rotom-phone. It doubles as a dex and you just need to put your SIM card and dex data card into it. Might be quite useful.”

The Centiscorch rumbled again, butting its head gently against Kabu’s hand as if it wasn't being pet enough. 

“That would be,” Kabu admitted, then added awkwardly, “Thank you.” 

“Anyway, this is where I'm planning on letting your Pokémon run loose while you finish up the League. I don't own any of your three so it would be interesting to see how they fit in. There’s a lava rock area, artificial of course, near the back of the garden so your Slugma should be pleased about that.” 

“It might burn up the grass…”

Prof waved off his concerns, “A small price to pay to see one up close. I’ll make sure they're all alright. And, I’m serious about this, come check up on them from time to time. They’re your Pokémon, but I cannot tell you the amount of times that trainers wander off and get a new team, leaving me with their old ones.”

“That won't be happening,” Kabu assured him, voice a little defensive, “These Pokémon have been with me for years. They're not just my team.”

Prof’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Swallowing, Kabu wished (not for the first time) that he knew how to keep his big mouth shut. There were two options, to tell the truth or to lie, and with a practical stranger like Prof, someone who was skilled in avoiding public ire when it came to secrets and half-truths, the idea of telling him didn't seem so bad. It was almost appealing. 

“If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone.”

“Well, of course not! I’m no stranger to the press myself, you know! I’m not about to share all your secrets instead of my own. Whatever you say, it’s safe with me.”

“Not just the press.”

“Of course,” Prof nodded, “You're not the only one hiding secrets here. I’m not from Galar either. I’m from Kanto, born and raised, and you can only imagine the kind of things I got up to twenty years ago.”

Kabu squinted at the other man, with his crazy white hair and lab coat, but the only thing he thought of couldn't have been true.

“Alright…” Kabu hesitated, “... My family, the ones that raised me, were involved with team Magma.”  
Prof sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything. 

“They wanted me to join them, and to defeat the Elite Four and their champion to boost their publicity - I was to state my alliance with them after I won. But I disagreed with them and lost. They all cut contact with me, aside from my grandfather.”

Prof nodded, looking at Kabu like he was someone he understood rather than someone evil, which was a relief. 

“I have secrets of my own, you know. We all have a bit of a past to run from, but I think you and I take the cake. I used to work as a scientist - hard to tell with the lab coat, I know - but I worked on DNA.”

What was left unsaid, often, held greater meaning than what was. 

Kabu nodded to Prof, then looked back to the green expanse of the garden with an unreadable emotion on his face. “Does it get easier the longer you go?” Kabu asked.

“It does. You sometimes still want to look back at where you've been, and it is often tempting to go back, but often you just can't let yourself. Arceus knows what would happen if I did. But-!” Prof clapped his hands together again, and Kabu almost flinched, “Let’s get on with all this. You can come back and visit your Pokémon at any time - they are yours, after all. Oh, and don't be afraid to contact me about them either.”

“Of course,” Kabu said, nodding along with Prof’s words, “I won't hesitate.”

Prof rummaged around in one of his coat pockets, then moving to another, and finally pulled a League Card from his pocket and scrawled a number onto it, before handing it to Kabu. The picture was of Prof, with shorter hair, being licked by his Rapidash. The overlay was an iridescent layer made to look like fire, swirling form the bottom of the card and stopping about halfway through.

“That’s a rarer one, but oh well. It’s worth it to actually see a Camerupt in real life.”

Kabu looked to the card in his hand, then back to Prof, and realised that he actually had to give his Pokémon up to him, and the separation, even if temporary, was staggering. 

“You alright?” Prof asked, concerned.

Kabu swallowed around the knot in his throat, and responded, “Yes. I’m fine.” 

With three less Poke-balls on his person and a Rotom-phone in his bag, Kabu let himself into the darkened hotel room and walked past the light switch, instead letting the door swing closed behind him and click shut. Then, with eyes for nothing else in the world, he collapsed face first into the duvet, letting its softness close in around him as the rest of his vision went dark. He said nothing, just letting the dark coolness of the room surround him completely, like it was the only thing in the world left for him to have. 

One of his Poke-balls popped, and while Kabu didn't look up or even move, he knew exactly who it was trying to comfort him.

“Ra.”

“Go away,” he said, not pulling his head up from the surface.

“Ra.” Torkoal bit and pulled at his trouser leg, moving it slightly towards her, but the rest of Kabu didn't shift. 

“Ra.”

“No.”

“Ra.” 

Kabu didn't respond this time, but Torkoal took it upon herself to pinch the heel of his shoe and pull, slipping it off. She did the same with the other one, and then, with the laces in her mouth, pulled them away from him and toward the door of the room. Then she came back and grabbed his trouser leg again, but instead of pulling it she shook her head from side to side. 

Kabu looked up just in time for the end of his trouser leg to tear. 

“Torkoal!” he scolded, pulling his leg away from her.

She let go of the fabric and looked up at him, her face somehow expressing anger despite her eyes still being closed. Torkoal put her foot on his, the side of his foot digging into the carpet since he hadn't fully turned around yet. She huffed out a stream of white smoke from her nostrils and back.

“Ra.”

“What’s this about?” he asked, voice a mixture of emotions. 

The day had been exhausting, with not only the journey to Motostoke but the meeting with Prof, the barely held tears as he said his temporary goodbyes to his Pokémon, and then the hurry through the evening to get to a hotel. Torkoal could tell something was wrong, not just with him, but with the situation as a whole.

There was no easy way to tell a Pokémon anything, and it was an even more difficult task to tell them about their teammates, their family, disappearing. How did someone comfort a child when a family member passes away? How do you tell someone who hardly understands your language? 

“Ra,” Torkoal said, “Ra.”

“You're hungry?”

“Ra.”

“You're tired?”

“Ra.”

“You… want to come up?”

“Ra!” 

Kabu, with red-rimmed eyes, gently grasped the sides of Torkoal’s shell and pulled her up onto the bed. As soon as she made contact with the sheets she moved towards him, pulling her heavy body up onto his lap. She grumbled and he watched her for a moment before falling backwards back onto the bed. She crawled further up his torso, rumbling like a steam engine when he rested a hand on her hot and heavy shell. 

“Ra,” she said. 

Thinking about the future, or more specifically, defeating the league and getting his Pokémon back, Kabu ran his hand up and down her shell.

 _Tomorrow,_ he decided, _we should train._


	11. Chapter 11

It was a lovely day in Circhester, with the evening sun shining off the roadside slush and into everyone's eyes, and Melony read with fascination a lost Pokémon advert where someone had managed to lose a Snom. Apparently, they were willing to shell out a thousand Poké to get it back. It was a wonder that someone hadn't just returned a different one and claimed it to be the same. So many of them looked identical, it wouldn't have been a particularly difficult swap to pull off. 

“Melony,” a voice said, and she looked up towards the speaker. 

“Juliette! It’s so good to see you! How is Laul? How’s Dande?”

“Fine, fine,” Juliette huffed, slumping into the tinny deck chair opposite, wincing as it screeched across the floor, “How are your lot?”

“Yeah, good. Gordie wants to start coming to the gym in the half term.”

“You not taking it off then?”

“No, I can't afford to with all the kids running about then. A lot of people are taking time off to see their own kids in the stadiums, you know?” 

“I do, of course I do.” 

Juliette flipped a dark braid of hair behind her shoulder, a habit she didn't notice and didn't care to break, and Melony couldn't help but be jealous of how put together she always seemed with her neat nails and neat hair. Juliette wasn't particularly thin either, but large enough to be called large and small enough to simultaneously not be. There was a term for it in Galar - a _Yummy Mummy -_ but Melony didn't dare accuse her friend of being anything even close to that. It wouldn't offend her, and would perhaps even make her laugh, but discrediting her motherhood somehow felt like hypo-criticism, even if Melony didn't get her nails done and had intentionally short hair so that it would take less time to deal with in the mornings. 

Juliette was beautiful, simply put, and Melony in her oversized coat, strange hat and with a living creature inside her, sure as hell didn't feel it. 

“How are you doing then?” Juliette asked, her dark lips moving like she was mimicking someone else talking, “the baby coming along well?”

“Yes. It, well, _they_ are certainly doing something. Growing, I suspect.”

Juliette laughed, but before she could reply a waitress came to the table. Juliette ordered a coffee, double shot but with skimmed milk. Melony, deciding that another coffee with company would probably be a bad idea, settled on a hot chocolate instead. 

It was no secret among the league and the public that Juliette was the go-to figurehead, with her previous career as a perfume saleswoman doing nothing to damper their opinions on her. She was older than Melony by eleven years, settling in comfortably into her thirties like it was a chair made specifically for her, and it suited her better than her youth had, even with the crow’s feet marking her eyes. Compared to Melony, she was much calmer and more collected, but still fiery on the battlefield and straightforward with her own child. 

“Have you figured out your statements yet then?” Juliette asked, and then thanked the waitress when she brought over their drinks. 

“Yeah, Craig has gone to the press with it so we’re looking out for what they do with it tomorrow.”

“It’s better to be straightforward about it, Melony. I’m glad you've nipped it in the bud before all those awful speculations started to circle. You know how mine went.” 

It was a sad but honest truth that as a gym leader, all aspects of one's life were apparently up for display, like it or not. The press in Galar was particularly vicious compared to regions like Kalos or Unova, although they had their fair share of incidences. Opal had already had to claim libel twice in her thirty years as gym leader, and while Melony hadn't had to go that far yet, the dark clouds on the horizon were not exactly fictional. The rumours, hounding for explanations and downright harassment that Juliette had faced wasn't a comforting thought either, and that was over five years ago. 

“I’ll be alright,” Melony said, brushing off Juliette’s inherent motherly tendencies, “been there, done that. You know.”

“I do but- well. You know.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. ‘Oh, you're awfully young to have four kids!’ ‘Are you a whore?’ Yeah, I know.” 

Juliette looked uncomfortable with Melony’s swearing, but she couldn't care less, slumped back in the horrible tin chair and wishing for the sun to set sooner. She and Juliette were opposites in a lot of ways - Ice versus dragon, obscene versus polite, clumsy versus graceful - but Melony was more than certain that eventually she would be considered the sweetheart of the league, for better or worse. There were already discussions of Melony taking on a greater role. She wasn't a fan of publicity statements or running charity events. She didn't mind being at them, or even being a prominent figure, but being in the spotlight just wasn't her style. 

“Well, I suppose it’s for the better that you're aware.”

“Are you implying that it isn't?”

“No! No. Just, with all the rumours about… _him_ , people are making speculations.”

“And?”

Juliette opened her mouth and then closed it, looking like a confused Magikarp. “They think that it’s his child.”

“That’s ridiculous. The child is inside _me,_ so surely it's mine?”

“Yes, but you know better than anyone how it happens-”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“Don't look at me like that, Melony! We don't all have room for four children in our lives.”

Melony stood, leaving her untouched drink at the table as Juliette made protests at her abrupt dismissal of the other woman, and walked away, needing to calm down lest she punch her. How could someone be so, _so,_ uncouth, so unthinking and crass? Juliette had a child of her own and had already faced the music, so why on earth did she think that it was alright to talk to Melony about this? 

Seething, she kicked through the slush on her way back home.

_What a waste of time that was._

“What a waste of time this will be!” 

Kabu tossed Worm’s ball up into the air and caught it again, waiting for the weird guy, Albert if he remembered correctly, to get through his speech so that they could actually battle. 

“I sure hope that you have improved significantly, as I have done. Have any of yours even evolved yet?”

Kabu grinded his teeth, Albert’s voice putting him on edge as he laughed at Kabu’s non-response. 

“Of course not! Tell me, do you still only have two Pokémon? A Torkoal is hardly competitive, let alone the insect.”

“And a Swirlix is?”

The route was warmed with the evening sun, the rocks soaking up the heat like a sponge and burning his feet though the soles of his sneakers. The air was still chilly though as the shade set in, suggesting the late frost that would settle over Motostoke as the night crawled in. Albert wasn't wearing a coat, obviously expecting the heat to have lasted throughout his training session and into the night, and he shivered as a wind picked up around them. It was still light enough to see, but neither of them could say for how much longer. 

Albert sneered at Kabu’s comment and reached for the first Luxury-ball on his belt. Kabu glanced at the three, recognising a single Ultra-ball among the group, and he raised a single eyebrow. 

“You are off brand,” Kabu said, nodding his head towards the Ultra-ball, “Was it a gift?”

“A trade,” he sniffed, “not my kind of style, I’m aware, but we must deal with the hand we have been dealt, after all. Now,” Albert raised his arm, Luxury-ball in hand, “Let’s go! Stufful!” 

The pink Pokémon mewed as it hit the floor, swaying from side to side like it was excited for the battle ahead, and it blinked slowly at Kabu. He hadn't seen the Pokémon before, but something about its inherently friendly nature put him off - Pokémon in battle, no matter how cute, usually had some kind of intimidation technique when they were first put out into battle. This one, it appeared, did not. 

Without knowing it’s full typing, and even though he could assume that it was a normal type, he went for the one Pokémon he hadn't been training that day, knowing that she had a full health pool and a distinct level advantage. 

“Torkoal, you’re up!” 

“Ra.” 

Torkoal eyed up the other Pokémon, not immediately moving into her readied position as she often did. Kabu could only assume that there was something off putting against the smaller Pokémon, with its smile and fuzzy appearance. 

“Let’s get this show on the road. Stufful, use Brutal Swing!” 

Torkoal hunkered down, bracing itself immediately for the unavoidable impact as the Stufful gained speed faster than expected. It pivoted around, it’s arm flailing out like that of a shaken stuffed toy, and hit Torkoal on the side of the shell, making a wicked crack sound as they made contact. 

Torkoal didn't call out, gritting through the impact and immediately going into the offensive as Kabu called out the next attack. 

“Flamethrower!” 

Stufful, now much closer than it was previously, baulked as Torkoal opened its mouth and the hot insides of its chest ignited, lighting up its throat before it breached air, hitting the other Pokémon and engulfing it in flame. Albert yelped as the Pokémon did, much weaker than either of the trainers had been aware of, and Kabu dismissed the attack when he saw how much damage Torkoal had actually caused.

The Stufful still stood, however, badly burnt and glaring with fire in its eyes at Torkoal. Albert evidently knew an opportunity when he saw one, so he threw one hand forward and commanded, “take down!”

Stufful prepared itself, lowering its front legs and lurching forward into a sprint. Torkoal turned so that the side of her body faced the upcoming attack, withdrawing her head to protect it since she knew her own speed wasn't comparable. 

She skidded back an inch as the attack hit, but the force of the blow against her shell warbled up the Stufful’s limbs, and it stumbled back, the ricochet of it draining the last few points of health before it went to one knee, and then with all its limbs splayed out. 

Albert hissed as Torkoal’s head snaked out again, his brows furrowed with anger at the Pokémon’s calm defiance against one of his strongest Pokémon. He was quick to regain his composure, however. 

“Right,” he said, “Never mind that. Tranquill, it’s your turn!” 

Considering its namesake, the Pokémon was the opposite of tranquil as it burst from the Luxury-ball, its wings beating with a sense of power that it didn't have before as it screeched. Torkoal evidently wasn't impressed, and if she had fur or even a movable spine, she would have bristled up like a Skitty at the sight of her old enemy. 

Kabu knew how this went, and was ready with the attack.

“Rock slide!” he called, and Torkoal obeyed, but the Tranquill was not unwise to Torkoal’s ticks either and ducked out of the way, readying its own move before Albert even had a chance to call for it. 

The air slash came in a quick, practiced movement, ripping through the air with an audible whoosh before making contact with Torkoal, who cried out in pain as it hit its mark. She fell to one knee, but with a look back to Kabu, rose again to her full height. The Tranquill squawked, almost mockingly, but Torkoal was not going to miss the attack again. Upon his word, she readied another rock slide and sent it to the sky, too quickly for the Tranquill to avoid, and it squeaked as it was finally silenced. 

Withdrawing his Pokémon, Albert pulled his final Poke-ball - the Ultra-ball - to be level with his face. 

“You might have taken down my other two, but this one won't go down with ease! Rufflet!” 

Replacing the Swirlix in his roster, the new Pokémon could hardly keep its head up under the weight of all its feathers, but it was evidently less cute than it had first appeared. It had a scar across its purple chest from a previous battle and looked like it had seen a fair few fights before ending up in Albert’s hands. Like his own Slugma, this Pokémon may have belonged to someone else previously. 

Kabu, acting instinctively, withdrew Torkoal without uttering a word. This, he decided, would be an interesting time to test out something he had been training Vulpix with earlier that day.

With a mew, Vulpix unfurled from its tails like a fan, stretching her paws forward leisurely and letting the last of the evening sun soak into her curls. She appeared not to notice the brooding Rufflet, instead focusing on licking her paw. She looked a lot better than she did, with her ruff being almost indistinguishable from the rest of her coat, and the patchy hair on her leg had grown back too. She wasn't as thin, although still in need of extra helpings at breakfast and dinner, but evidently didn't particularly like interacting with another Pokémon. She looked at Kabu after she had finished her grooming ritual, almost like she was saying ‘Really? This?’ 

Albert looked at Vulpix, his brows furrowed, but then tossed his head back and laughed.

“That thing?” he asked, “Please, I bet it hasn't even been outside, that lap napper! Ha!” 

For all her demure charm, however, it seemed Vulpix could tell when she was being doubted, because after showy grooming session, she stood, shook herself off, and glowered at the Rufflet, who gave just as good as it got. When the light of the evening finally sunk below the horizon, and the side wind picked up and tousled their hair, Kabu finally made his move.

“Vulpix, use will-o-wisp!”

Vulpix didn't move, but her eyes shone an eerie purple as spheres of fire surrounded them, swooping in a figure eight around them both. The Rufflet squawked and batted its wings, hardly leaving the ground on account of its weight as the fires singed its feathers, and it landed in a puff when Vulpix tossed her head and dismissed the flames. 

Not giving the Pokémon time to shake itself off, Albert threw forward a hand and yelled for it to start up a tailwind. 

Rufflet shook its feathers, and with might that a Pokémon with such small wings should never have, it beat them back and forth, changing the direction of the wind. As it moved, however, the burn on its wings and tail smouldered and it winced as it landed back on solid ground. Kabu went to shout Vulpix’s next move, but Albert yelled over him.

“Good, now aerial ace!” 

Without letting Vulpix register, it sprung forward with a whoop and smacked its wing bone onto Vulpix’s shoulder, who cried out at the sudden, unexpected impact. Without the moment needed to prepare herself, it knocked her off her feet in a critical hit and shoved her across the cobbles, skidding to a stop in a heap at Kabu’s feet. 

“Well!” Albert announced, putting one hand up to his chin, “That was exciting. Are you going to send out your next one?” 

“...Vuv.”

Vulpix, struggling to its feet, looked like it wanted to eat the Rufflet alive. Her coat was bristled and coated in a layer of dirt, and she was obviously struggling to stand, but she still stayed upright. The Rufflet, perhaps in disbelief, squawked with a somehow mocking tone at Vulpix’s display. 

Kabu looked from his own Pokémon to the other, and with a smile, replied with, “No, not yet. Ember!” 

Vulpix, with power much closer to incineration than an ember, spat out a column of fire at the Rufflet, who cried out as the flames engulfed it whole. Albert watched as the fire dissipated, and the Pokémon withdrew itself back into its ball, fainted. 

Kabu didn't say anything, too focused on jolting forward and catching Vulpix before she fell over. She was still awake and licked at his hands, but he went towards Albert instead of fussing over her.

“I-”

“Oh, shut up. I don't need your help. Or sympathy!” 

Albert, in either a fit of rage or a hissy fit, stormed further onto the route, away from Kabu and towards where he had just come from, like a Gastly trying to disappear in a well-lit room. 

He couldn't help but feel at least a little bad about the battle - his own well trained, higher level Pokémon versus Albert’s own notoriously-weaker typed, and perhaps two freshly traded ones. The Stufful gave him a run for his money, but the yet-to-be fully evolved Tranquill was much the same as before, if a little stronger. 

He couldn't help but wonder why Albert was doing the league to begin with, if he cared so little for non-evolving Pokémon and so much for the win. Everyone liked winning, but as with everything, failure was an inevitability at some point. 

You would have thought everyone would have known that, even if only a little bit.

And as darkness fell over the bridge, Kabu returned his Vulpix and went to find a Pokémon Centre. 


	12. Chapter 12

🍉: It’s been a while. What are you up to today?

☀️: Nothing glamorous. Just training. 

🍉: Fair enough. Did Prof mention anything about his gym? It’s a bit non-traditional, for a fire type gym, that is. 

☀️: How so?

🍉: He’s not a fan of mono-type teams, so much, so while all his trainers do have a fire type, they all have a Pokémon that they like as well. 

☀️: Do you know what his will be?

🍉: He doesn't usually battle.

☀️: What do you mean?

🍉: It’s just the challenge, although this one is more difficult than Lomond’s and Miss Swiss’ gyms. There’s a lot of trainers. I think around ten. 

Kabu pulled the phone away from his face, letting his elbow drape over his eyes in the dark room. 

It was early morning, around six-thirty, and he could hear chirps from various Pokémon from outside the hotel window. Since it was a Friday, he knew that the fire gym wouldn't be open over the next couple of days, and while the decision pained him, he knew that for the sake of Worm, Growlithe and Vulpix, a couple more days of training. The latter of the three was curled up next to Torkoal on the other side of the bed, and even in sleep looked furious enough for Worm to think twice about approaching. 

Growlithe lay underneath the window, soaking up what little light made its way through the curtains, and looked like he wouldn't move even if the world started ending. Honestly, knowing the Pokémon’s pampered past, he probably wouldn't. 

Kabu couldn't bring himself to move, weighed down by the urge to do nothing all day rather than by Worm’s insignificant weight on his stomach. 

His phone buzzed.

🍉: Crypts says he’s into ghost types at the moment. Apparently Prof asked him for a Yamask a few weeks ago. There might be a couple of Litwicks around. 

☀️: Crypts is the ghost type Gym Leader, right?

🍉: He is. Decent guy too. 

☀️: You say that like you know others that aren’t. 

🍉: Being a Gym Leader is hard, especially when the other ones aren’t as into playing nice. 

☀️: Any I should watch out for?

🍉: Opal will probably question how you know me, but other than that, I doubt any of them would care. 

☀️: Right. 

“Melony?”

The secretary called her name, her cat-eyed glasses making her face look sharper than it perhaps was, and Melony wouldn't be surprised if the woman had another pair that she put on as soon as she was out of the office. When Melony looked at her, the secretary gestured to the door and continued, “You may go in now.” 

Nodding, she stood and thanked her, then went to the door. She knocked, and hearing the faint ‘come in’ through the door, she complied. 

The Chairman’s office was huge - far larger than the bottom floor to her whole house, with floor to ceiling windows and an expensive view of Wyndon. There wasn't really any noise in the office, aside from the air conditioning and the snoring of a foreign Pokémon - a Sawsbuck, it’s foliage barely starting to bud pink - at the edge of the room on a large mat. The floor was entirely made of white marble, and if she had cared to look, she would have been able to see a near-perfect reflection in it. 

“Ah, Melony,” the chairman said, spinning in his chair and standing to meet her halfway, “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Avens,” she said too, and she didn't miss the way his mouth twitched downwards at the use of his actual name, “I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

“I do. Of course. Please, take a seat.”

Avens returned to his side of the desk, and despite the room’s size, the only other options for seating were the office chairs on the opposite side. There were no couches or even another table. Aside from the desk, the three chairs and the Pokémon bed, the room was basically empty. She resisted all hints that said she should be feeling uncomfortable and took a seat opposite him. 

“Now,” Avens started, “Your concerns with the league are being heard, I assure you, and I appreciate you not wanting to limit your team to four members as opposed to your current team of six. Can I ask you to reiterate to me why you don't think this will be a good idea?” 

Melony could see what he was trying to get at immediately, and asking for her to go over her points with him again when she had already told his secretary and him multiple times to even get this meeting considered. 

“Yes, sure thing,” she started, “I don’t think that I, Robert and Juliette should need to limit our teams to four Pokémon instead of the six that we currently use. Our gym challenge is one of the most difficult in the world _intentionally,_ if you remember its founder, which is why our league is televised abroad in multiple regions. It’s also why the gym challenge is publicised rather than just the league at the end. I think that limiting the Pokémon we use will also limit our audience.”

Avens nodded along as she made her piece, although she felt as if he wasn’t actually considering her points, and when she finished he leant back in his chair in a mockery of consideration. 

She knew that she shouldn't be so cynical, but it felt like the league and Avens just wanted her to leave them alone - like the gyms and their role in the business were an unnecessary add on to their power scheme and not a multi-billion commonplace around the globe. The Power-spots (outside of Pokémon battles) were not even particularly strong at this point, with the technology being new and unrefined. She had no doubt that it _could_ work, but it wasn't wise to put all their eggs in one basket, so to speak, and if the challenge got easier than it would be more similar to the others.   
If he had actually read the emails that she had been forced to send to get the meeting in the first place, then he might be more inclined to heed her warnings. 

“Do you think,” Avens said without thinking, “That it would make more sense to limit the ones lower in the league too?”

“What? No, that’s not what I was saying at all.”

“Do you think that Lomond and Miss Swiss should be limited to one and two Pokémon respectively?”

“No! I think it should stay as is. It’s a fair fight - not too easy or hard - and it has a curve that’s understandable and enjoyable to see. I don't think starting at one Pokémon in the first gym and ending with four will be good for the league.”

“But what about for the Power-spots? Focusing money on the league hinders progress with our other goals.”

“Focusing money on the league means that the league continues to make money. Look, Avens, I get it,” Melony took a breath, more than aware that her piece wasn't make its way through his thick skull but trying not to lose her temper in the face of it, “I get that you want to be the pioneer of all this, but as a businessman I’m sure you can appreciate continuing with the things that already work.” 

“As a businessman,” Avens started, and his Sawsbuck raised its head to look at them, “I look to the future, not the past. I don't think Re’em is a strong champion, and making the league easier will mean that their rein will be shorter. I know the numbers. I know that people don't like them, despite their…” he chewed over the word, then spat out, “charms.” 

With Avens’ taste and Tepig-headedness, Melony could already tell that this was going to be a losing battle. Maintaining their difficulty, public reception and prowess was never an easy balance, but she would have assumed with him getting the position as Chairman, he would be, you know, _competent_. 

“I see,” Melony said, “You want to change the entire structure of the league by reducing the amount of Pokémon on each Gym Leader’s team, limit the amount of Gym Trainers, and edit how the typical Elite Four works in order to unseat our current champion.” 

“Yes.” 

“Right. Well, Avens, I hope you're happy with that decision because evidently I can't change it.”

“No. Juliette and Robert think it’s a good idea.”

“And Opal? Or Crypts? And didn't Juliette and Robert mention retiring soon at the last league party?” Avens raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening, but said nothing. “Then I believe I’m done here,” Melony stood and pulled her coat back on, her hat following soon after, and she ignored the scandalised look on Avens’ face, “Good afternoon, Avens. I’ll see you around.”

☀️: I forgot to ask, how are you?

🍉: Fine, fine. Just frustrated with Gym Leader things. 

☀️: Anything important? 

🍉: The Chairman is thinking about switching a few things up, but I don't think it’s worth it. 

☀️: I see. Have you talked to him?

🍉: Yes, earlier. He was a massive dick.

☀️: Ah… 

🍉: Sorry. Apparently he thinks it would be a good idea to limit what teams we can use. He wants me and a couple of others to cut two from our team in the next season to make it easier. 

☀️: That’s hardly fair. You're one of the last Gym Leaders in the circuit, you need to be a difficult opponent. Besides, part of the reason why it’s televised is the challenge, right?

🍉: That's what I said. 

☀️: So why does he want to make it easier?

🍉: He doesn't like the champion, Re’em. 

☀️: Is that it?

🍉: Yep.

☀️: Well… Let’s hope he likes me enough to not change the rules.

🍉: How do you mean?

☀️: When I win.

🍉: Now that’s the attitude I like to hear! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! not sure when the next chapters will be up, but as of posting the first chapter, there's three completed ones (including the first)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please do leave comments, Kudos and bookmarks to let me know you want more :)


End file.
